


Déjà vu

by RatonLaveur



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: AU, Aaaand we are already there with the romance, Cheesy parts, Deja Vu, Don't look at them, Drama, ESP, First Kisses, Fluff, High School AU, It includes a few jokes, Jealousy, Journal, M/M, Mediums, Mental Powers, More Tags Coming Soon, More romance than drama, Mystery, Nana's father is a freak, No running (only for their lives), OTP feels!, Past, Riku is Mr. Perfect, Riku is Romeo, Riku is an actor, Romance, Sakurai family, School, Secret Kisses, Secret dating, Supernatural Elements, Takeru is a waiter, Takeru isn't Juliet tho, They are just confused teenagers, They are so sweet together gdi, Visions, Voodoo, You have to wait for the romance tho, Zener cards, part time job, restaurant, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatonLaveur/pseuds/RatonLaveur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru Fujiwara starts attending a school called Honan Academy. He is a normal student with a normal life, until he finds out what the feeling "déjà vu" really means and how it is going to affect his life. Are some of his classmates really from his past or is it just a coincidence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ A déjà vu is actually a glitch in reality, and it indicates that something that has been changed in the past (memories that were erased, people that stopped existing) is trying to get back in the mind of the person whose memories were taken away. _

 

Rainy weather was totally unexpected. It was really different from sunny and hot weather that was announced on the radio yesterday.

_ If this is how my new school greets me, then I'm not sure whether I should expect good things.  _

Takeru Fujiwara's thoughts sounded very negative - well, they were more realistic than negative, but someone else could surely find some good things about today. 

Yeah, it was a “new beggining” for Takeru, he could see it as a challenge or a new adventure, but for some strange reason he had been feeling uncomfortable the entire time. 

Is it a sign that something is wrong? He tried to focus on the bad feelings and things around him, but couldn't spot anything that could possibly be  _ wrong.  _ Yet he couldn't shake off that uncomfortableness.

Despite all of this, he really liked the building of Honan Academy. It was majestic and promised good education at the first sight. It's not easy to judge a school from just looking at the building, but Honan Academy had some kind of a professional vibe. Takeru knew this school is good, prestigious even. He found the information about it on the internet and it made him quite impressed. Well, the entrance exams weren't really easy either. His parents were really proud to see that their son started attending such a great school, but truth to be told, Takeru didn't even know what he wants to do in life, so he didn't care about choosing the school too much. It felt more like something was telling him to go there, to choose Honan Academy. Deep in his heart and mind he knew he has to pass the entrance exam and become a Honan Academy student.

First lesson of the first day at his new school was Maths. Maybe that caused his bad feelings, because that's what Maths usually does. He chose a desk at a strategic place, it wasn't in the front, but he couldn't sit in the back either because of his glasses. His seat was almost in the middle of the class, he even chose the middle line. 

The class was full of people he has never seen before. They were discussing stuff like the new school, their dorms, the subjects, teachers and classmates, but Takeru didn't participate in any of those conversations. It just wasn't his style. 

That's why he didn't look around at all, even when new people came to the class. When the lesson was about to start, someone ran into the class together with the ring of the school bell. Takeru looked up when he noticed that this person took a seat right in front of him.

A strange feeling ran through his whole body and left a taste of electricity on his tongue. Is this… Is this feeling what people call…  _ Déjà vu? _

He didn't even see the face of this guy, he could only see his back and his blond hair in a pony tail, but there was no doubt that this “déjà vu feeling” hit him really hard. Takeru was trying his best to remember where he saw him, but his mind didn't cooperate. 

But they must have met, this feeling was too strong to-

The teacher entered the class and all students had to stand up.

Then they had to introduce themselves. The only person he was interested in was that guy. When he was about to speak, Takeru looked up again and stared at his back.

“My name is Riku Yagami and I like acting - I was in a school theater club in my previous school - and in my free time I enjoy cooking.”

The information was useless for Takeru. It didn't help him remember anything, the name was unknown and they didn't even have mutual hobbies. The girls in their class were excited though - they couldn't stop clapping and winking at Riku, because guy who can cook is probably a dream of every woman. Or maybe they were interested because he was an actor? Who knows.

This was enough for Takeru to stop thinking about the weird incident and he spent the entire lesson drawing on his notebook. 

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to start ignoring the new school from the very first lesson, but he absolutely hated Maths. Their teacher didn't seem bad, but nothing could make him like that evil subject.

When the lesson ended, they had to move to another class, but everyone took the same seat as in the class before - that meant Takeru would always sit behind that Yagami guy.

He was really  _ frustrated.  _

The strong déjà vu feeling was gone, but he still felt uncomfortable, like he forgot something and couldn't remember what that was. Like his sock slipped in his shoe and he couldn't do anything about it.

He kept staring at Yagami's back so intensely he wouldn't be surprised if he created a hole through his body. 

Yagami seemed to notice, because he shivered a bit - or was he just cold? It was pretty hot in the classroom though. 

Suddenly Takeru felt an old, dusty thought in the back of his mind, something important. He almost remembered something, but then it slipped through his fingers and disappeared forever. After a few seconds he wasn't sure whether it was a real memory, a dream, or whether it was even there. 

The following lessons after Maths in the morning were Biology, History, Chemistry and then they had a lunch pause. It was cold outside, so the students couldn't take their lunch boxes outside and had to eat in the school canteen. Some students paid for the lunches cooked in a school canteen, but Takeru and a lot of other students preferred to bring their own food. 

Takeru chose a table near the window. Nobody joined him, he sat there alone but didn't really mind it. He wasn't completely asocial, but didn't like spending time with people that much either. Especially with people he didn't know.

Everyone else (including Yagami as Takeru noticed) were sitting in groups and talking like they knew each other for ages. 

“Can I have a seat?” 

Takeru looked up and saw a girl from his class with an unsure look on her face. She seemed like a nice person at the first sight and her two pony tiles were cute, like she was younger than she really was. She seemed natural and the look in her eyes was cheerful. Takeru was impressed, because she was really normal compared to the other girls in class trying to look better, older, cooler.

“Of course,” he nodded and the girl sat down next to him with a happy smile.

“I'm Nana. Nana Sakurai,” she introduced herself. “You are Takeru Fujiwara, right?”

He just nodded. 

“Haven't we met before?” She asked all of sudden. Takeru frowned and looked at her, tried to remember her face or name or anything, but then he shook his head.

“No, I don't know you.”

“I'm sorry for such a weird question,” she said quickly and opened her box. “It's just that I felt… Strange when I saw you for the first time. Like…  _ Déjà vu  _ or something. Isn't it weird?” She chuckled and started eating.

Takeru on the other side stopped eating and stared at her, his mouth was slightly opened.

“Did you say… Déjà vu?”

“Yes, is it wrong?” She looked at him, the look in her eyes was a little confused this time.

“Sakurai… I have to tell you something.”


	2. Chapter 2 - The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I'm back with a new chapter and keep getting ideas for the next ones, so expect to get more soon! I hope you'll like this chapter as well as the whole story.

“Wait, you have felt the same thing?!” Sakurai exclaimed and got so excited she had to get up. Takeru pressed his index finger against his lips when people started turning around and staring at them. Sakurai mumbled a quick apology and sat down again. “I mean… This feeling is pretty common, but… It was  _ too  _ strong. Like an electric shock. I almost blacked out.”

Takeru frowned. That sounded even stronger than what he felt.

“I felt some kind of electricity as well… Not with you, though.”

Sakurai blinked. “Then who…?”

“That guy,” Takeru nodded towards Yagami, surrounded by their classmates (mostly girls), probably telling them something funny or exciting.

“Mr. Perfect?”

Now it was Takeru’s turn to frown. “What?”

“I’ve heard he is good at everything. Also he is an actor, that makes him a school star. He is really good looking.  And he can cook.” Sakurai shrugged. “All girls are after him.”

“Oh. Mr. Perfect.” Takeru understood the nickname now, but he didn’t care at all. The only thing he cared about-

The bell rang and that meant the end of the lunchpause.

“We have to go!” Sakurai seemed pretty scared of being late on the first day of school. Takeru just nodded and stood up as well, so they could walk to the class together.

-the damn déja vu feeling.

The next lesson was Psychology and it was the only lesson he has been really looking forward to. Not only he has always been interested in psychology, but… those things he was trying to solve were a part of it, right?

In the end of the lesson he was disappointed. The teacher explained them only the basics of studying psychology and actually told them that they aren’t going to do anything interesting. School psychology is mostly about fitting in the collective and the “things around us”. Nothing about subconsciousness nor the other stuff he was interested in. 

However, he wasn’t the only one who felt this way. Sakurai joined him after the lesson and they walked together with the other students to the next class. 

“I expected it to be more…”

“Interesting?” Takeru added. Sakurai looked at him and then nodded.

“Yeah, that. I’m sorry, but…”

“I know how you feel. Especially after experiencing such deep mental shit.”

He could hear the girl gasp. She didn’t expect him to use a swearword, because he just didn’t look like that kind of a guy. But the truth is that he was really, really frustrated, almost angry about the things happening today. 

“We should go to the library,” Sakurai said after a while.

“Oh, are you two already going on a date?” One of the students from the group that spent the lunch pause with Yagami - Mr. Perfect shouted this at them with a smirk. He looked like the typical troublesome guy, he even had an ear ring despite the school rules.

Sakurai and Takeru ignored him, because none of them wanted to get into a fight with this idiot. Instead they started whispering so nobody could interrupt them.

“The library?” Takeru asked, slightly confused.

“You know, to look for the meaning of… that thing that happened to us. In books and on the internet.”

“That’s a great idea.” Takeru was quite angry at himself that he didn’t think of such a thing at all. But he was glad that Sakurai came up with this idea, because it could solve their problems really quick. 

“Then we’ll meet after school in the school library?”  They have just entered the class when Sakurai said that. “I have to go home before we can meet.”

“Sure, I’ll be there.”

The last lesson - Physics - Takeru spent thinking about not only what heppened in the morning, but also why Sakurai has to go home before she can go to the library. After some time he just shrugged. Maybe strict parents? Or she has a younger sibling she has to pick up from the kindergarten.

_ Seriously, I think too much. _

He headed to the school library, even though it took him some time to find it. After he walked through the whole building, he found a sign saying that the library is in another, isolated building. 

_ Must be a huge library… Then there is a bigger chance to find what we are looking for.  _

He just hoped that Sakurai will have less troubles with finding the library. 

He headed out of the school building and to the right as the sign said. It was only a few metres and it was a small building, so he didn't notice it in the morning. Well, the building was small, but really big for a library. It looked exactly like the school building - probably because it was a part of the school area. 

Takeru entered the library through the huge and heavy entrance door (he liked the door, because it somehow  _ fit  _ to the library, as he saw libraries like different little worlds). Behind the door there was a hall that was almost empty, but the walls were decored by awesome looking paintings. Normally he would stop and look at each painting, but now he was too excited for all the things he might find. That's why he started walking up the stairs in the end of the hall really fast. They weren't long, so he got upstairs pretty quickly. 

He found himself in a hallway that looked similar to the hall downstairs, but there were artworks and essays of Honan Academy students on the walls instead of professional paintings.

In both ends of the short hallway there were doors. Takeru didn't really know which way to go, so he just went to the door on the right - it probably didn't matter anyway. 

And it really didn't - both doors lead to one huge room full of bookshelves. 

Takeru was really impressed. It was like a book heaven. In the back of the room there were five tables with computers, so it was a perfect place for their research. 

The bookshelves were everywhere in the huge room, but in a strict order, in lines and he could see the signs with letters, so it seemed like all books are in alphabetical order. One door was next to the computers and the other one (the one Takeru chose) was right next to the librarian's table.

The librarian was a woman around 40 or 50, her blonde curly hair was short and a few hairs were silver. She wasn't the annoying type, fortunately, there were wrinkles from laughter on her face and her lips were constantly formed into a smile. When she spotted Takeru, she pulled out a big box from the shelf under her desk.

“Hello, boy. You are new here, right?”

Takeru stepped closer to her, kind of surprised that she can recognise old and new students with the amount of people who attend Honan Academy. 

“Yeah,” he said.

“So, we need to get you a card. Your name and grade?”

“Takeru Fujiwara, first grade.” The librarian put a paper in the printer on her table and started typing on her computer really fast. Then she asked Takeru a few questions about his birthday and birth number and all the usual formal things.

Then she printed the card, put it in the laminating machine and when it was finished, she handed it to Takeru.

“Now go and read, kid. It's rare these days.”

Takeru thanked her and took the card. Now the research could begin.

He decided to start with books. He looked up “déjà vu” in the library catalogue, but didn't find anything, so he just took a few books about psychology from the shelf and sat down on one of the chairs next to the window. He didn't find what he needed, but those books were really interesting, so he kept reading - he might find something later.

Suddenly a voice he knew interrupted his reading. He looked up and saw Yagami - Mr. Perfect talking to the librarian.

“You are really going to read all of those books?” She looked surprised, yet really impressed. “They aren't easy to read, you know. Shakespeare's writing isn't attractive for a lot of students at your age and oh my god, some of those books are originals, do you know how difficult his English is?”

She also seemed like a really talkative person, but Takeru wasn't really surprised. “And most of those books are different versions of Romeo and Juliet!” She exclaimed while typing the book codes on her computer.

“Yeah, I know I didn't choose an easy hobby,” Yagami chuckled. “But I just want to… feel the character, if you know what I mean. The director in the school theater club chose me for the role of Romeo and I want to know everything about him, so I can  _ feel  _ him.”

Wait, wait, wait. He is a first grader, this is the first day of school and he has been already chosen for the main role in a well known Shakespearan drama? Takeru would expect a skilled third grader to play this role. Is this guy really that good? And - oh god - he is willing to read all versions of Romeo and Juliet in this library (and it was a bunch of books as Takeru could see). 

_ Mr. Perfect. _

“I really want to see the performance. I'm sure you will be a great Romeo.” The librarian seemed to fall for his charm.

“I will definitely let you know when I know the date of our premiere,” Yagami promised. Then he tried to pick up all the books he borrowed, but there was too many of them. He kept struggling for a while - and even during such a thing he managed to look attractive. Then the librarian took a plastic bag out of her shelf and handed it to him. He thanked her with a bright smile and rushed out of the library. 

Takeru was about to come back to reading, when he heard a sound of something hitting something else and a silent girly scream. He stood up quickly and walked towards the entrance door where the sound came from. 

The sight was another surprising thing he experienced today. 

It seemed like Yagami - Mr. Perfect on his way out bumped into Sakurai.

They both were facing each other now, looking quite shocked. Yagami was the first to come to life.

“I'm sorry! Are you okay?”

“Yes, I am and you?” Sakurai asked politely and started picking up the books Mr. Perfect dropped.

“Yes! And you don't have to do it, it's alright,” he said quickly and started picking up the books himself. Sakurai glanced over to Takeru, and it looked like she is glad she saw him. 

“I'm sorry,” she apologised once again and headed towards Takeru. “This is the first time I spoke with him,” she whispered. “He really is charming, but-”

“Miss, you are new here, right? You have to get a card.” The librarian wasn't as nice as she was with Takeru and Yagami. 

“Oh my god. I forgot. I'm sorry.” She went through the process of signing up while the librarian kept mumbling something like “forget such a thing”. When it was all over and Sakurai got the card, the blonde girl seemed relieved.

Then she joined Takeru and they both sat down to the table he chose before. 

“I got some books about psychology, but I didn't find anything useful for us,” he told her the results of his little research.

“Nevermind, it's only the beggining. But I have something you could be interested in.”

She placed her bag on the table, put her hand inside and started looking for something. “Where did I… Oh, here.” 

She took out a little book that looked like a diary. “This is my mother’s journal. She died when I was a little kid, but my dad gave me this and,” she touched the necklace on her neck Takeru didn't notice before, “this before he left me.” 

“That's kind of sad,” Takeru said politely.

“This is not the point. My mother was a medium.” 

_ “Medium?” _

“You know, that person who feels mystical things and communicates with supernatural creatures-”

“I know what a medium is,” Takeru interrupted her. “But I… I've never really believed in such a thing.”

“Me neither. But since I was a little kid, I've been getting weird dreams that came true sometimes. Or I felt… wrong when something bad was about to happen. And now, that déjà vu thing.” She remained silent for a while. “Fujiwara… I think we are dealing with something supernatural here.”

He stared at her, this girl he met today that said really weird things he could hardly believe. He wanted to leave and forget about this all, but something inside him was telling him to stay, that she was right.

“Alright. Let's take a look at that medium's journal of yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the second chapter! Please, let me know your opinion!


	3. Chapter 3 - Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm here again to bring you another chapter of this mysterious story! I'm enjoying writing this a lot and I hope you feel the same about reading!

“Her death was an accident, dad said she was sick, but I'm pretty sure it happened during something paranormal,” Sakurai explained while opening the journal. “When she died, my dad was really broken. He was trying to be nice to me, but I could see how devastated he is. Well, I was the same. Then he gave me those things and left. I guess he couldn't stand living in the house where mother died. Now I live with my grandparents and dad sometimes calls me. He lives in America now, there is a lot of haunted places in that country.”

“So… Your father is a medium too?” Takeru asked, trying to read the journal, but she held it such a way he couldn't see anything.

“What? No. He has almost no supernatural talent. He thinks he does, though. He calls himself a “paranormal detective” or something like that. But he can't do anything without my mother.”

Sakurai stopped talking and seemed to get lost in reading her mother's journal. Suddenly her face became pale and she gasped.

“Sakurai?”

She didn't react, it looked like her whole body froze and she stared at the page, shaking a bit.

“Are you okay?!” Takeru stood up and touched her shoulder to shake with her a bit, but then he froze as well.

 

_Four years old Nana was sitting in the kitchen, staring at the chequered tablecloth and kicking one leg of the table in excitment. Her dad promised to play a game with her and it was very special and precious to her since he had been so busy lately._

_Suddenly she stopped kicking and became very sad. She overheard her parents arguing this morning. Dad said a lot of mean things to mom and mom was really vulgar. Nana was scared. What if they hate each other? What if they hate her?_

_But dad wouldn't play a game with her if he hated her, right? After this she got all excited again. She could already hear the front door opening, one, two, three steps and dad is inside. She closed her eyes, imagining her dad walking to the kitchen by listening to the noises he was making. The zipper of his jacket. His steps on the floor of their hallway. And finally, squeaking of the kitchen's parquetry._

_“Hey, Nana, I'm home,” he said in his deep voice and Nana smiled without opening her eyes._

_“Hi, dad, welcome home.” He sat down on the chair on the other side of the table and she finally looked at him. He looked exactly the same as the imagined version of him in her mind._

_“Are you ready for the game I promised you?”_

_She nodded so hard it felt like her head is going to fall off her neck._

_“That's good.” He put his hand inside his pocket and took out a little paper box. Cards._

_“Cards?” Nana asked in a disappointed tone. She expected a funny game, like the tag or hide and seek._

_“I promise you will have fun,” her dad said and started mixing the cards. Then he held them the way she could see all cards (there was 25 of them), but only from behind. Then he chose three random cards and put the rest on the table. He still held them the way Nana could see only the back of the cards, but now he was looking at her with a serious face._

_“What symbols are on those cards?”_

_“I can see only the back-”_

_“No, don’t say that. Focus. What’s on those cards?”_

_Nana really wanted to be a good girl and make her dad happy. She wanted him to be proud of her. So she did her best to guess what could be on the cards. She frowned and looked at the cards like they could give her some kind of a hint. And surprisingly they did. There were drawn little pictures on the back of the cards._

_“A circle… A cross… And three serpentine lines… Like water?”_

_Her dad looked really satisfied. He handed her the three cards and really, those symbols were there._

_“Excellent, Nana. Do you wanna try more?”_

_She was so happy to hear that “excellent” she agreed to continue. She guessed the rest of the symbols right as well. (With the hints on the back, of course.) In the end her dad looked so happy she didn’t even feel bad for cheating._

_Then her dad stood up. “Nana, you-”_

 

Takeru took a deep breath and it felt like he wasn’t able to breathe for ages. His heart was racing really fast and he had to sit back down on his chair. Sakurai seemed to struggle with her breaths as well, her face was pale like the skin of a dead body.

“What… What was that?” Takeru finally asked the most important question.

“You… felt it too?” Sakurai looked at him like she couldn’t believe it. But it might have been only because of the reality, suddenly hitting them like a truck. Takeru himself felt like he woke up from a really long dream a few seconds ago.

“When I touched you, I saw something… Something…”

“My childhood memory,” she whispered. “I didn’t remember this until now.” She handed him the journal opened on one of the first pages.

Takeru saw the symbols that were on the cards in the memory, drawn perfectly on top of the page.

 

“So… You remembered thanks to this?” He handed the journal back to Sakurai.

“I guess so. I’m not surprised I forgot, it’s a really old memory, but…” She frowned, looking really confused. “Why did you see it too?”

“It feels like I got into your head when I touched you…” Takeru frowned as well. “It’s kind of creepy.”

“What is this supposed to mean? Some weird kind of mental connection?”

“We should look up the symbols to find out what they mean,” Takeru suggested, when he realised that they aren’t getting anywhere with this.

“You are right. I’ll try to find them on the internet… You can read the journal.” She put the journal on the table.

“And what about those?” Takeru pointed at the books before him.

“Psychology won’t help us if I’m right. This is called _para_ psychology, I hope they have books about it here too.” She (probably without even knowing) glanced towards the librarian. Then she rushed to the computers.

Takeru found a more comfortable position on his chair and started reading the journal. It was full of things he didn’t understand - mostly because they were in a language he didn’t understand. He thought of asking Sakurai about the language later, it would be useful to learn it (at least basics) and translate the journal. After trying to read like half of the book, he just gave up. All those things - words and weird pictures he didn’t understand - were really annoying.He threw the journal on the table and it opened on a random page.

After a few momets of pouting, he picked the journal up and looked at the page. He stared at it for a while and it took him a long time to realise what he is reading.

 

_One of those indicating feelings that help us, chosen people who mastered the art of mental powers, find out what is wrong with the reality is déjà vu._

_A déjà vu is actually a glitch in reality, and it indicates that something that has been changed in the past (memories that were erased, people that stopped existing) is trying to get back in mind of the person whose memories were taken away._

 

Takeru blinked a few times and read this part once more. _Oh my god… That’s… I found it._

He stood up with the book in his hadn and saw Sakurai running towards their table.

“Sakurai… I found it,” he waved the journal, still half amazed.

“Me too!” She seemed even more excited than him. Takeru immidiately remembered the little girl from the memory.

“You first,” he said and then they sat down as she told him the results of her research.

“According to Wikipedia and a few different pages focusing on paranormal stuff, those cards are called _Zener cards._ They were designed by a perceptual psychologist - I don’t know what that means, though - called Karl Zener in early 1930s. For experiments.”

“Perceptual… Wait.” Takeru got up and got to the computers. After a while he cam back. “The official definition from the Cambridge dictionary page is,” he coughed and then recited, “ _relating_ _to the_ _ability_ _to_ _notice_ _something or come to an_ _opinion_ _about something using_ _your_ _senses_ .”

“That means…”

“He was a psychologist, but worked with paranormal stuff.”

“Yeah, that.” Sakurai returned to the notes she made. “Well, the experiments with his cards were about ESP.”

“And that’s what?”

“Extrasensory perception - it’s something like a sixth sense that you can control. It’s one of the things people known as mediums can do.”

“Well, that’s really impressive. And how did the experiments work?”

“People were supposed to guess what’s on the cards when the doctor showed them tha back of them. He gave them the five designs and they were guessing which one it is. So it’s almost like the ‘game’ of my dad.”

“He tested you for this ESP thing when you were a little kid? And in a wrong way… Just who is your father,” Takeru shook his head.

“Well he isn’t really normal, but that’s a different story.”

“Wait… Does that mean that you have this… ESP thing?”

Sakurai shook her head in a negative answer. “I cheated, didn’t you see?”

“Oh, right…” Takeru tried not to be disappointed, but this thing seemed so cool to him he wanted to see it. Also it could be helpful. “Were the experiments succesful?”

“Not really. In the end they found out that the whole ESP thing isn’t real.”

Now Takeru didn’t even try to hide his disappointment. _Well, there is enough weird things happening around me already-_

And the fact that the damn journal opened on the page they needed was one of them.

“Oh, and I found this.” He showed Sakurai the text in her mother’s journal. Her expression was a mixture of shock and excitment.

“That means… Me and you… You and Mr. Perfect… Met each other in the past?”

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the 3rd chapter. Don't hesitate to leave kudos/comments to let me know if you like this story!


	4. Chapter 4 - Just that feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellohello, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope there aren't any mistakes in it, but I've been really drained lately (and going crazy from all the writing and using a language that isn't my first-)  
> I hope you'll enjoy this thing tho!

Sakurai's words didn't make sense at first.

“Wait, what made you think so?” Takeru asked, trying to find out what he is missing. Sakurai started reading the text out loud.

“... _ something that has been changed in the past (memories that were erased, people who stopped existing) is trying to get back in mind of the person whose memories were taken away.  _ What if we met in the past but our memories were erased? “

“Or we all stopped existing,” Takeru smirked.

“But think about it! You felt this thing when you met Mr. Perfect and I did when I met you. That can't be a simple coincidence, Fujiwara.” She looked at him with a serious look in her eyes and it reminded him of her father from the memory.

She was right. There was too many “coincidences.” There must be something.

“We should ask Mr. Perfect about this. Maybe he felt it too.” 

“How?” Takeru raised an eyebrow. “Am I supposed to walk up to him and say something like ‘hey, I felt something when I met you, don't you think we've met before?’”

“Think of something. I'll leave it to you.” Sakurai smiled and put the journal back in her bag.

“Wow, thank you,” Takeru mumbled and picked up the books he found before. 

“I have to go now, see you tomorrow,” she said and headed out of the building.

“Yeah, see you…” He found the place for returning books and left them there. Then he sighed deeply. It was a long day. And that was only the first one - just what is this school year going to be like?

Lost in his thought, he left the library and headed right home, feeling really exhausted. Probably because of all the new (and mostly mysterious) things. Another sigh escaped his mouth and he started walking down the street in the direction of his house.

Before he got there, he replayed the whole day in his head, paying attention to the details. It was one of the things he really liked to do. It helepd him to get through everything and understand himself and the world around him better.

But today, he didn’t really understand anything. That thing with Yagami - Mr. Perfect, Sakurai and her memory, her mother’s diary and the paranormal things… Just what the hell is happening? His head felt heavy with all of those things inside and he couldn’t shake off this feeling even after finally getting home.

“I’m home,” he said as he took off his shoes. He heard quick steps and his mother rushed into the entrance hall. 

“Takeru! How was your first day?” She sounded really excited.

“Fine,” he shrugged. 

“I still can’t believe that you are in high school!” She teared up a bit. Mrs. Fujiwara was a small, chubby woman with a constant smile on her face. She actually looked younger than she was, but it was all natural. Maybe because she was strong and didn’t let stress get the best of her. “Time runs so fast…”

Even his dad joined them to congratulate gim on getting so far in life.

“You know,” he said after that, “you can try to find a part time job now.”

“Really?” Takeru was really interested in this. It could get him some experience and money is never useless. He had been actually thinking of getting a part time job for a while now, but he had to wait until he gets 15. And well, the time was here.

“When I went shopping today, I’ve noticed that the restaurant near us looks for someone to work there. Would you like to try it?”

“Restaurant?” Takeru repeated, not very sure about this thing. “I don’t know…Could I even do something like that?”

“Try to ask them,” said Mrs. Fujiwara. “It’s probably something about cleaning or helping out in the kitchen.”

“Alright then.” Takeru nodded and headed upstairs to his room. 

 

***

The next day he woke up with a little bit strange feeling. This time it (hopefully) wasn’t related to any paranormal things, he just still couldn’t get used to the fact that he is a high school student. It felt so  _ adult. _

He shook his head to shake off the silly thoughts and focused on his morning routine - dressing up, brushing his teeth, having a quick breakfast, grabbing his school bag, saying good morning to his parents who woke up some time after him and then heading to school. 

On his way to school he remembered that he was supposed to tell Yagami - Mr. Perfect about the  _ déjà vu  _ thing. He was still… well, not really mad about it, but he wasn’t really okay with Sakurai leaving everything up to him. She was the medium’s daughter here. 

_ But I am the one who recognised him.  _

He frowned at his inner monologue. He has to do it and no excuses will help him.

When he entered the class, he greeted Sakurai, but didn’t speak with her. Not yet. He didn’t want their immature classmates to bother them again and also he needed to clear his head a bit so he can focus on his “task”.

Yagami - Mr. Perfect probably wasn’t perfect in only one thing - coming to class in time. He arrived with the ring of the school bell (again). Takeru was actually glad, this gave him an excuse for not talking to him.

He couldn’t start conversation during the breaks either, because Yagami was always surrounded by a group of people.

When all of their classes ended, Sakurai joined him on the way out of the building.

“Have you talked to him?”

“No,” Takeru sighed in defeat. “I haven’t really had the chance.”

“Well, call yourself lucky now,” she nodded towards Yagami standing alone in front of the building and casually leaning against the wall. Before Takeru could say anything, she just left him and ran off, probably to her house.He took a deep breath.

_ It’s now or never, right? _

He leant against the wall right next to Yagami.

“Hello,” he said the most awkward thing possible.

“Hey,” Yagami looked surprised, but joined the conversation. “You are Fujiwara from my class, right?”

“Yeah… Hey, don’t you feel like we’ve met before?” He finally got to the main topic of the day. Now Yagami looked confused.

“Where?”

_ That’s what I’d like to know.  _ “I seriously don’t know. It’s just… that  _ feeling. _ ”

“Well, it  _ is  _ possible, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you-”

Takeru grabbed Yagami’s wrist and looked deep into his eyes. The blonde guy’s expression was now a shocked one.

“What are you-”

“What do you feel?”Takeru didn’t give him the chance to talk. “What do you feel right now? It’s like we knew each other in the past, right? Do you recognise me?”

“What- Let me go!” Yagami tried to shake Takeru’s hand off. “Leave me alone, you creep!”

Takeru let go of his hand and Yagami ran away as fast as he could.

_ Well… I guess I failed. _

He was kind of angry at himself for not succeeding and scaring the hell of that guy.

Or maybe he was mistaken. A sudden shiver of insecurity ran down his spine. Maybe the feeling didn’t even mean anything.Maybe he only imagined that feeling. Then he got carried away by his imagination and Sakurai’s words and here it is - he was trying to tell a random guy that they used to know each other and then forgot because of some paranormal stuff.

He felt like an idiot.

He sighed, pushing all of those thoughts aside. He wanted to focus on something else, something… normal.

So, with this thought on his way home he stopped at the restaurant his dad told him about yesterday. 

When he entered, he was quite surprised. Yes, he had been to this restaurant a few times before, but it looked really different now.

The walls were painted green and yellow and it was designed in a really modern way. The furniture (elegant tables and chairs) was black and square, while the chandeliers looked like big nalls of light. There was a few people, but this time it was almost empty.

At the bar (that looked the same way as the furniture) Takeru saw a tall man, rubbing the glasses so they were shining like nothing else Takeru had ever seen. Another man was standing next to him, observing the restaurant and its’ guests. Two women with platters were serving the guests.

Takeru headed right to the bar.

“Can I help you?” asked the guy who was observing.

“Uhm, I came here to ask about the part time job.” Takeru suddenly felt really nervous. This was a new experience for him, after all.

“Oh, great. Let’s wait  for the manager, she is serving right now,” the waiter got back to his observing and the other one seemed too busy rubbing the glasses.

_ She is a manager  _ and  _ a waitress?  _ Takeru was surprised, but didn’t find the strenght to ask about it.

After a few minutes, one of the women he saw before appeared in front of him. She had her black curly hair tied in a pony tail and there was strenght and determination in her eyes. The restaurant uniform (black shirt and black pants) looked really good on her. 

“Hello, my name is Takeru Fujiwara and I’d like to work here,” he bowed a bit because he was trying his best to be as formal as possible.

“I’m really glad to hear that. We need all help we can get,” the manager said and took out her notebook. “Tell me your name once again, your phone number. And your age.”

Takeru did and apparently that was enough to get this part time job. He was surprised, but didn’t really mind it, because it went really easy for him.

“Now come with me, I’ll give you the uniform and you can try out some things waiters do.” 

_ Waiters?! _

“But-” Before he could object, she headed to the back of the restaurant through the kitchen and he had to follow her. The kitchen looked exactly like in all those “cooking movies” he knew. (Actually, it was only one movie. Ratatouille.) There was a lot of steam, food smell and people. He didn’t have time to look at everything properly, because the manager was walking too fast.

_ She didn’t even tell me her name… _

After they walked through the kitchen, they got to some kind of a dressing room. She took something out of the wardrobe and threw it at him. He caught it and looked at the black object in his hands. It was the restaurant shirt. 

“You’ll have to get your own black pants. Now try this on to see if it fits.”

Takeru decided to wait until she leaves, but she kept just standing her, giving him her determined look, so he started taking his jacket and T-shirt off. 

He had to try on three different shirts until he found the one that fit perfectly. Even the manager looked satisifed.

“Now let’s work!”

_ Why the hell did I come here?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to tell you, if you feel like the end isn't accurate, this is exactly how I got my job. So yes, it's pretty autentic. Anyway, hope you liked it, don't forget to let me know what you think about it and see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 - Bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back with a new chapter. I know the actual relationship of Takeru and Riku is... developing really slowly, but this /is/a TakeRiku fanficiton, so just wait until they get to know each other- Aaand I also hope you enjoy the whole point of this story xD

That shift was hell.

Takeru was standing in front of the restaurant and couldn’t feel his legs. The manager made him run around the restaurant, serve and wash the dishes for three hours. It was damn exhausting and stressing, but it meant that he got the job and that meant he will get a lot of money (and experiences - but money was more important.)

He slowly, really slowly walked to his house and then right to his room (his parents were gone) to collapse on the floor.

He was able to get up after about 30 minutes, but only to drag himself to the bathroom a get a long hot shower. It was a real pleasure for his tired muscles. After the shower he wrapped a towel around his naked wet body and returned to his room. His next stop was the bed -  he just fell onto it, resting his exhausted body. And within a few seconds he just fell asleep. 

***

In the morning he woke up, completely naked, only his legs were covered with the towel. He was disoriented for a while and then he checked the time.

It made him jump out of the bed and start dressing up in the speed of light. He overslept so much he had only five minutes before school starts.

He was so lucky his school wasn't so far from his house. Thanks to this fact and his sprinting he made it in time for the first class. 

At the doorstep he almost collided with Yagami. They both stared at each other, then Mr. Perfect looked away and rushed to the class, avoiding the eye contact - well, any kind of contact - with Takeru.

_ Well… I really screwed up. _

Yagami couldn’t avoid him completely though. His seat was in front of Takeru’s, after all. When he realised that, his body became tense and he seemed like he wants to run away.

_ Oh c’mon, I haven’t done anything  _ that  _ bad, right? _ Takeru felt a little bit annoyed. This guy…

He couldn’t even focus on the lesson, so he spent the entire time thinking about how he could make things better, but he just ended up more frustrated. He would really appreciate some paranormal help right now.

When the lesson ended, Sakurai joined him on their way to another class.

“So?”

Takeru sighed and told her about the incident. She remained speechless and then shook her head.

“Well… I guess this wasn’t the best first impression.”

“But what the fuck was I supposed to do? He probably didn’t feel anything. Maybe we are mistaken. Maybe this all is bullshit.” Takeru was really annoyed and even kind of upset. He blamed it on exhausting work and oversleeping, but it was more likely about failing. He hated failing. And that guy-

“Fujiwara, you are bullshit.”

“What?” He blinked and turned to Sakurai. Her nice and polite expression was gone, now she looked highly offended. 

“I said  _ you  _ are the bullshit. When you change your mind and decide to believe in yourself and  _ me,  _ you know where to find me.” With this she started walking faster and got lost in the crowd. 

Takeru blinked once, twice, thrice and was completely confused. He even stopped walking.  _ Damn you, woman, what do you want from me? _

People kept bumping into him and he found out that stopping in the middle of the hallway isn’t the best idea ever. 

“Hey!”

“Get out the way, idiot.”

“Move!”

Takeru growled something unrecognisable and started walking again.  _ Today is going to be a terrible day. _

He ended the annoying thoughts with stating that he just isn’t a socialable person and lost friends before he even found them. That didn’t help much.

_ Maybe I shouldn’t have called something that’s really important to her and her family “bullshit”,  _ he thought, feeling like an idiot. He tried to blame it on his bad day again, but his bad day couldn’t apologise to Sakurai. That’s why, when the last lesson ended, he found Sakurai in front of the building.

“I’m sorry. I was acting like an  idiot.”

“It’s okay. You are having a bad day, after all. And I  kind of overreacted. I’m sorry too.” Sakurai smiled and Takeru sighed in relief. Then he frowned again.

“Wait… How did you know about my bad day?”

Sakurai blinked. “Well… I don’t know. I just… knew it somehow.”

They were staring at each other, standing in front of their school, surrounded by hundreds of students and remained completely silent for a few seconds.

“That could be…” Takeru was interrupted by his friend.

“...just a coincidence, right?” 

“Stop finishing my sentences,” Takeru growled, suddenly very nervous.

“I’m sorry.” Sakurai looked down. Then she laughed, but it wasn’t a really happy laugh. “We are probably too focused on the… paranormal stuff we found. It’s nothing, right?”

“Yeah,” Takeru agreed happily. “I guess I’m just giving the ‘bad day impression’.”

“That’s probably right. Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow, Fujiwara.” With this, she walked… well, ran away. 

_ And I thought it can’t get any weirder. _

He almost whined when he remembered that he has work today. He could already see the apocalypse he is going to cause since today was just about bad luck for him. He dropped his school bag at home, greeted his parents and headed to the restaurant, with a desperate, almost disgusted feeling.  _ Wow, one day at work and I already hate that job. Congratulations, Takeru. _

He expected the restaurant to be busy and full of people, but it was actually rather calm. He greeted his cowokers, changed his clothes to the shirt he got and black pants he brought from his house and was sent to prepare drinks at the bar. While doing that he could observe the restaurant and watch people. There realy wasn’t a lot of them, so he could watch everyone at once. It was interesting, Takeru now had a chance to see strangers in such an almost private situation. There was a family (probably) a young man, a young woman and two little kids, girls - one could be 7 or 8, the other one was a really little kid, but was probably more than 2, because she could talk. But Takeru had no idea since he didn’t understand kids at all.

His coworkers - the two waiters he saw yesterday, they were actually the only ones working there with him today since it was a calm day - sent him to this table with their drinks. It was just a coke for the parents and juice for their kids -  even the little girl got her glass of juice with a straw. She seemed so proud about it. 

Takeru returned to the bar with a really good feeling. He didn’t fail and the customers were nice. He kept watching the little girl drinking her juice and babble around and it was so damn cute he just had to smile. 

Wait… Smile? He wasn’t that kind of person, he hardly smiled and he didn’t even like kids.  _ Just what the hell is wrong with me today? _

The sound of a customer entering the restaurant interrupted his thoughts and made him look up. This one earned just an ironic smirk from him.

Yagami didn’t seem to notice him, he just sat down pretty close to the bar and focused on the menu one of the waiters brought him. 

_ Damn, Mr. Perfect. I thought you can cook.  _

He was pretty sure that once Yagami spots him, the restaurant can kick Takeru out for scaring away their customers. He wanted to hide in the kitchen and wash the dishes, but then he got an idea. 

“Can I take this one?” He asked his coworkers.

“Of course, why not,” shrugged one of them - the one who was rubbing the glasses yesterday. Takeru took the pad waiters had for writing the orders down and a pen he found at the bar. He headed to Yagami’s table without smirking this time. He was doing his best to look proffesionally (even though he had no idea what he is doing). 

“Hello, sir, would you like to order now?” He said with the best angel voice he could manage.

“Yes, I’d like to-” Yagami looked up and then froze, his mouth opened in a silent “o”.

“Are you okay, sir?” Takeru asked, surprised that he is still able to keep a proffesional face.

“Yes, uhm, I’d like to order the… the best meal they have here. Something the chef suggests. And a coke. Please.”

“Alright…” Takeru started writing something down, but it wasn’t what Yagami said. It wasn’t so hard to remember, after all. He dropped it on the table in front of Yagami without being seen by his coworkers. 

When he turned around and headed to the kitchen, a smirk returned to his lips as he knew that Yagami is reading the note saying  _ “Behind the restaurant, 6 pm”. _

It was the time when Takeru’s shift ends. Now it was 5 pm, so Yagami should leave the restaurant around 6 pm as well. Takeru told the chef about Yagami’s wish and the chubby man seemed to be really happy about it.

Takeru got back to drinks and glasses at the bar, sometimes glancing towards Yagami - and caught him staring a few times. 

_ What is that guy doing here? People at our age don’t go to restaurants for no reason - at least not alone. And he loves cooking. So why…? _

At least he didn’t run away. That was a progress. 

Takeru found himself checking the time every minute. He just couldn’t wait for his shift to end. Nothing else. It was definitely only because of that. After some time Yagami got a fancy looking meal, brought by the chef himself. When Mr. Perfect started eating, he obviously didn’t have time to stare at Takeru and the raven haired boy’s nervousness disappeared. 

At 5:50 pm, Yagami finished eating and paid for his meal. Then he left the restaurant. At 6 pm, Takeru was allowed to leave as well. He changed his clothes as fast as he could and almost ran out of the rastaurant. Then he, holding his breath, walked behind the large building.

He didn’t even know what he is so nervous about. 

_ Is he there? Or not? _

His heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the person leaning against the back of the restaurant, because even from this distance and with his glasses he could see that the person is clearly Yagami.  _ Wait, skipped a beat? I’m not a teenage girl in love, damn it- _

“I don’t know why I’m here,” the blonde said as the first thing. “Do one weird thing and I’ll just leave.”

Now it was the right time for Takeru to come up with something he could say. Yes, he organised this without even knowing what to do. 

“So… I know we didn’t start… this… the best way, but… We are classmates and… could be friends, you know, like we used to be-”  _ Oh no, I screwed up. _

Yagami was about to leave, but Takeru grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, wait. I mean… Please, think about it. You must remember something-”

“You are crazy.”

“Just try to think about-”

“No, you try to  _ think. _ And leave me alone.”

And Yagami just left. Left Takeru standing there, behind the restaurant, with a desperate expression on his face as he was trying to figure out why he feels so sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chap! Let me know what you liked/disliked and feel Free! to give me some feedback xD See ya in the next chapter (I hope)!


	6. Chapter 6 - Mental powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This time I'm drowning in inspiration again, so this is another chapter!  
> I've noticed that while I was focusing on writing Takeru and Riku IC, Nana has gone pretty wild. I hope you don't mind her OOC-ness, even tho she is acting like a bitch at times. But I swear I like her (at least in the anime).   
> Anyway, enjoy!

The following days were full of studying, working and desperate attemtps to talk with Yagami. Takeru was getting more and more frustrated and the bags under his eyes were getting darker and darker.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to work every day now, just three or four days in a wekk, but school absorbed the rest of the days he could have to himself. He didn’t even get the chance to have another conversation with Sakurai, they disscused only a few “normal” things during the breaks. After school it seemed like she just disappeared. 

Well, at least he didn’t have to report his failures. And after a week of trying to get closer to Mr. Perfect, he just gave up and tried to forget abohut the whole thing.

_ Tried. _

Once he woke up in the middle of the night, his heart was racing and his entire body was covered in sweat. The dream, the nightmare that did this to him, was about… He forgot. The only thing he remembered was screaming, weird colours and Yagami’s face. And most importantly, he woke up with that fucking  _ déjà vu  _ feeling. 

Three days after this incident, after an extremely long day at school, Sakurai didn’t disappear. Instead she walked up to Takeru with a serious expression on her face - the expression he saw for the last time in the library.

“I have to show you something. But you’ll have to go to my place.”

Takeru didn’t expect anything like that at all. Then he sighed. His plans of forgetting the whole thing went out of the window. “Yes, I’ll go with you.” His parents were gone (playing bowling or something like that) so he didn’t have to ask for permission.

When they headed together towards Sakurai’s house, they didn’t notice the stares of their classmates, not even the one specific pair of eyes, watching them intensively.

***

Sakurai's house was huge. From the outside it looked like every normal house in the street, nothing unusual. But the interior made Takeru gasp.

It was designed in Victorian style - pompous furniture in white and beige, the walls had striped wallpapers in the same colours and Takeru felt like he just went back in time.

He also felt a slight shiver going down his spine when he realised what kind of things this house had witnessed.

“Grandparents went out for a dinner,” Sakurai informed him, ignoring (or not noticing) his surprised expression. “Let's go to my room.”

They took off their shoes and Sakurai led him upstairs (the stairs were just as pompous as the furniture, it even had little statues - little dragons or something like that - on the balusters). 

Upstairs there was a long hallway with a lot of doors. Sakurai led him to one of those big doors made of massive wood and opened it with a key she took out of her pocket.

“Welcome to my room,” she said and waited until he walked in. Then she closed the door behind them.

The room was… normal. It was so sudden and weird after walking through the unusual house where the time had stopped centuries ago. Sakurai's room was an average teenage girl's room with posters of singers and actors and modern furniture. 

“I'm sorry, our house…”

“It's okay, I like it,” Takeru interrupted her and really meant it. She looked surprised and smiled for the first time since they left school.

“So… What did you want to show me?” He asked, getting quite curious.

“Do you have a pen?” She answered his question with another question.

“Uh… Yes.” He shoved his hand into his school bag and after a few seconds found the pen. He handed it to Sakurai with a confusion visible on his face.

“Now sit down,” she said as she sat down on the ground herself, putting her legs together in order to find a comfo comfortable position.

Takeru obeyed her, still confused. “What-”

“Don't worry, I'll show you.” She placed the pen on the ground between them. “Now watch the pen,” she told Takeru.

For long minutes, they both were staring at the pen, Sakurai focused and Takeru confused, and nothing had happened.

Then the pen slightly moved. Takeru almost didn't notice at first or thought it was just an illusion, but then the pen moved again, more this time. Then it started rolling towards Takeru and after a few millimetres it stopped.

Sakurai laid down on the ground and breathed heavily, totally exhausted. 

Takeru couldn't find the words to comment on (or even describe) what he has just witnessed. It was so unbelievable, so weird, so…

_ Amazing. _

“Was that… ESP?” he finally said, feeling the excitement filling his veins.

“No. That was telekinesis,” Sakurai said when she finally caught her breath and sat up again. 

“Oh.” Takeru looked really disappointed.

“But I've been practicing ESP as well.” Sakurai yawned - it must have been really exhausting. “After all the weird things, the suspicious ‘coincidences' I got a feeling that maybe… just maybe… I didn't cheat in the card test. That's why I went to my parents’ bedroom - and that's something I've never done before - and succeeded.” She got up, walked to her table and took out a little paper box from her drawer. Then she sat down on the ground again and showed the cards - the cards from the memory - to Takeru from both sides. One had the designs on it, the other one didn't. 

“Fujiwara… I didn't cheat.”

Takeru's eyes widened. “That means…”

idened as he realised what that means. “So… You can do that ESP thing?” He could hardly hide the excitement in his voice. 

“I… I don’t know. I haven’t tried it yet. Actually… I was about to ask you something.” She seemed really nervous.

“What is it?”

“Could I try it… on you?”

“On me?” He blinked. “Why?”

“Because this is the only way I can see whether I’m able to do it or not. I won’t hurt you, I just need your permission.”

Takeru remained silent. An understandanle fear was fighting his unusual interest. 

The interest won. Takeru had been thinking about ESP a lot since he heard of it. And he wanted… no, needed to be a part of it as much as possible.

“I'm in,” he said simply.

“Are you su-”

“Sakurai. I want to know more about those things. And I'm not afraid to do this if that means we'll get answers.” 

She seemed impressed by his words. “Alright. Let's do it.” She took a deep breath before speaking again. “Now imagine a strong intense memory. Choose whatever you want, but you must remember it clearly.”

Takeru frowned. Most of his memories from this week were kind of blurry. But there was this one memory that he saw clearly in his mind when he closed his eyes.

Yagami, standing behind the restaurant with a sceptical expression. Yagami, who didn't trust Takeru at all and kept running away from him, yet he came to the place of meeting when Takeru asked him to do so.

He didn't even know why he chose this memory, not even why he remembers it so clearly, but it was perfect for whatever Sakurai wanted to do.

“Done,” he said.

“Okay… Now focus on the memory. Don't think of anything else. Let it fulfil your mind.”

He closed his eyes and imagined the moment that stayed in his mind with such details.

“Done.”

For the next five minutes they were extremely focused, the room was silent except for the sound of their breathing. Takeru didn't let his mind wander, he kept it on this one memory the entire time. 

“Okay, you can stop,” Sakurai finally said. Takeru opened his eyes, feeling the sudden relief as he could think normally.

“So you met up with Mr. Perfect?”

“ _ What?!” _

“Your mind gave me two messages. The first one was Yagami's face and the second one was ‘meeting’.”

“ _ You read my mind?!” _

Sakurai bit her lip nervously. “I know I should have told you… But I thought it wouldn't have such an effect if you knew about it-”

“That is  _ amazing _ !” Takeru exclaimed as he couldn't hold back anymore. 

“W-well, I'm glad you don't mind.” Sakurai looked almost shocked, but then a smile returned to her lips. “I saw you struggling with the thing I asked you to do… And realised we are doing it wrong. Of course Mr. Perfect won't believe us. I mean… I would be the same if I were him. I left it to you because you were the one who felt connected with him, but now we can do it together with this. I'll ask him to go out with me after school, we can meet at the park so nobody will see us. You'll be waiting there. And then I'll show him what I did a while ago. He'll have to believe us.”

“Well… I'm not sure about that. He'll probably run away screaming,” Takeru smirked.

“That's the only thing we can do. Our last chance.” Sakurai got serious again. “We need him. He is another part of the jigsaw. With him we can get some answers.”

 

***

The next day at school Takeru couldn't concentrate at all. He kept staring at Yagami's back, unable to think of anything but their plan. Their last chance to get closer to this guy.

Why did it matter so much, though? Yeah, Takeru felt that thing when he saw him for the first time and he had a weird dream about him and Yagami was needed to get answers but… There had to be something else.

That was all he could think about the entire day. It felt like the time is running even slower than usually. Finally, the last lesson ended. Takeru glanced towards Sakurai and she looked back, slightly nodding. 

Even though he wished to see how she will get Yagami to go to the park with her, his job was somewhere else. He rushed to the park and hid in the bush behind the first bench like he was some kind of a pervert or a thief.

The only thing he had to do was to step out of his hideout when Sakurai and Yagami get to the first bench. He had to be there, because during the paranormal stuff Sakurai is going to do he might remember something while looking at Takeru.

Not the best plan ever, but they had no other choice.

After some time that seemed like forever to Takeru but was probably only a few minutes, he heard their voices.

“I'm really flattered you wanted to go to the park with me, Sakurai-san,” said Yagami with a nervous chuckle. Takeru frowned. Does he really enjoy this? How pathetic.

“I'm happy you agreed, I thought I'll never find the strength to invite you!” Her laugh sounded so innocent, like she really just wanted to go on a date with Mr. Perfect.

_ I thought she doesn't like him. _

They finally reached the first bench.

“I'm pretty tired after such a long day at school!” Sakurai said suddenly when they passed the bench.

“Then let's sit down and rest a bit.” Yagami, as a real gentleman, pointed at the bench. Sakurai nodded happily and sat down together with Mr. Perfect. 

Now it was Takeru's time. He stepped out of his bush, shook off a few leaves (and maybe some insects) and just stood next to the bench. When Yagami noticed him, he made a weird noise that kind of sounded like a girl's squeak. 

“Mr. - Yagami. We need to tell you something.” Sakurai's voice was serious again and now she wasn't that sweet girl everyone knew from school. She was the medium's daughter that invited Takeru to her Victorian house to show him her mental powers. And that made him feel better somehow.

“We? What? Why me?” Yagami looked confused, shocked, almost scared. Takeru felt sorry for him, because he realised that it couldn't be that easy for Yagami to deal with all the things he tried to tell him.

“I think Fujiwara already talked to you,” Sakurai continued.

“No, not this thing again! You are with him?” Yagami looked like he can't believe it and Takeru felt quite offended.

“You have to believe us.” Now her tone was soft, she wasn't really forcing him, but she wasn't begging either. “Do you have a pen?” She asked suddenly.

_ So she is starting with telekinesis… Wise move, I have to admit. This way he will get used to the paranormal stuff before she reads his mind. Also taking his pen is pretty smart too. This way he can't say that she is cheating. _

Takeru was impressed again, yet he didn't like this situation that much. Probably because he failed to tell Yagami about it and Sakurai might succeed? Or something else?

“Pen? Why?” Yagami asked, even more confused than before, but didn't look scared anymore.

“Just give it to me,” said Sakurai in a tone that didn't really let him object. He obeyed and then she did the same thing as yesterday.

Yagami stared at the pen a few minutes after it stopped moving, then he looked at Sakurai, his face was pale.

“H-how-”

Sakurai explained everything that she and Takeru found out about the things happening around them. Then she asked him to think about a strong memory.

And he did.

Takeru was really, really curious about the memory, more than he wanted to be. 

“Oh,” said Sakurai in the end. “The moment when you found out that Honan Academy accepted you? That's nice.”

Yagami started stuttering something about “how did you know” and Sakurai explained the rest, but Takeru didn't listen to them. He felt weirdly disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the 6th chapter. And with this chap we are getting to another part of this story!  
> Please, tell me what you liked/disliked and see you soon!


	7. Chapter 7 - Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I'm finally bringing you more Riku aka Mr. Perfect. I hope you'll love him just as much as I do.  
> Also I'd like to say thst the lines I used are from the official Romeo and Juliet script I found on the internet. And now enjoy this chap!

A few days after the meeting in the park where Yagami finally believed them, they found time between Yagami's theater and Takeru's work and together with Sakurai they met in the library.

It was quite weird at first. The atmosphere between them was just awkward. 

Yagami was okay with all the stuff now. At first he wasn’t sure and Takeru couldn’t really blame him. It seemed kind of crazy to him as well.He might have been used to it alread but still… Yagami was trying hard, though. He listened carefully to everything Sakurai told him about paranormal stuf. They even tried to repeat the connection between Takeru and Sakurai, but didn’t succeed. No combination worked. 

Now they were sitting in the library, reading books about parapsychology which were mostly just a bunch of nonsense.

“So… Have you remembered anything?” Sakurai asked Yagami when she closed the book she was reading with a disgusted expression. Takeru understood her since the book he was reading at the moment was about rituals with dead animals. 

“Nothing.” Yagami shook his head, looking kind of guilty.

_ Does he think he has to remember something to please us or what?  _ Takeru seriously didn’t get him. This feeling was mutual, though. Yagami stopped running away anytime he saw him, but it was obvious that he doesn’t feel comfortable in his presence. Takeru was mad. Now, when Yagami knew that he was telling him only the truth, he was supposed to be okay with him. If he was getting along well with Sakurai, then why not with Takeru?

“Oh, nevermind.” Sakurai smiled at Yagami, then at Takeru, but after a second her smile disappeared. “We aren’t getting anywhere,” she sighed and frowned at the pile of books on the table.

She was right. Sitting in the library all the time and reading nonsense wasn’t helping them to achieve their goals. Takeru was ready to give up.

“Let’s go home,” he said. Sakurai and Yagami gladly agreed. They must have been really bored.

Takeru was irritated for some reason. He couldn’t even tell  _ why  _ but something felt wrong. Like really, really wrong. Once he got home, he simply decided to sleep it off.

 

_ “Takeru!” _

_ He opened his eyes and immediately squeezed them shut because the sun was shining too much. _

_ “Takeru!” He heard the voice calling him closer than before, but couldn’t see anyone. After a while he realised that he is lying on the ground, surrounded by grass and nature and the day was sunny and the sky was blue and he felt like he had forgotten something. Something important. _

_ “Here you are! Don’t tell me you fell asleep again.” He heard a soft chuckle. “I knew you are a dreamer, but now you are  _ literally  _ a dreamer.” _

_ Takeru looked up to see a blonde boy staring at him with his big ruby eyes and a bright smile. _

_ “I’ve missed you, you know,” the boy frowned a bit. _

_ “I’ve been here the entire time,” said Takeru, quite confused. _

_ “But you were sleeping! I miss you when you are sleeping.” _

_ “Riku…” _

Takeru sat up on the bed, panting. His eyes were widened, his body was covered in sweat. His head was throbbing with pain.And again, it felt like he had forgotten something. 

_ Riku… _

Riku Yagami.

It was him. Takeru knew that. But why-

His headache became even stronger and he could barely see now. His room was dark, yet he saw rays of light around himself. He was so in pain he couldn’t sleep, walk, think, anything, He couldn’t do anything. He tried to lay down again, almost whinig. Maybe he actually was whinig,but didn’t notice that, because everything he could think about was the pain.

_ Riku… _

Half crying from pain he fell asleep again, not dreaming about anything at all for the rest of the night.

 

***

He got worried looks from Sakurai and even from Yagami this time. It wasn’t surprising.

Takeru was sitting in class, feeling like he is about to black out every second and the dark bags under his eyes seemed like two big black holes.

At least the headache was gone. Maybe thanks to the three pills he took in the morning. He was kind of numb, but could walk and think (a little bit).

When the first lesson ended, Sakurai and Yagami walked next to him on the way to their next classroom.

“Are you okay?” asked Sakurai in a really worried tone.

“Just a little tired.” Well, Takeru didn’t lie.

“Had a busy night?” This question was asked by Yagami. His voice sounded strange. Or maybe Takeru was imagining it. He was half high on the pills, after all.

“Had a… weird dream.”

“A nightmare? I’ve heard that-” Yagami started but Takeru interrupted him quickly.

“Not really a nightmare. It felt more like a memory.”

“Fujiwara…” Sakurai lowered her voice. “We’ll meet after school.”

“I have theater,” said Yagami and sounded a little disappointed? No, that was probably the pills.

“Then we’ll tell you everything tomorrow.” Sakurai assured him.

This was one of the longest days in Takeru’s life. He almost fell asleep various times - he couldn’t believe that only one innocent dream could cause so much damage. First the headache, now he was drained like after a week of sleepless nights. 

Perfect. He didn’t understand even his own damn head.

When school finally after a few hours that seemed like a few years to Takeru ended, he waited for Sakurai in the entrance hall. Together they sat down on one of the benches that were put there for students who wanted to study in the hall.

“So, tell me everything about the dream.”

Takeru was surprised by the amount of details he remembered. The way the grass felt on his skin. The warmth of the sun. The smell of the meadow. The voice calling him…

_ Riku… _

“Was it really a dream?” he whispered in the end.

“No, Fujiwara. I’m pretty sure this was a memory.” Sakurai seemed excited all of sudden. “I want you to spend more time with Yagami.”

“What?” Takeru blinked.

“Maybe you two will be able to remember everything if you’ll be together,” she explained and stood up. “We are going to get Yagami. Now.”

“But he said he has thea-”

“I know where they are. Let’s go.” She gave him such a determined look he stood up and followed her to a part of the school he has never been before. It was a long hallway with a lot of doors. Sakurai knocked on one of those doors.

“Ere he can spread his sweet leaves to the air,

Or dedicate his beauty to the sun.

Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow.

We would as willingly give cure as know.”

A beautiful male voice was reciting those words. Takeru was really impressed to be honest. But it wasn’t Yagami’s voice.

“Someone was knocking,” the heard from behind the door. A few steps and the door was opened - Sakurai and Takeru were now facing the director himself.

He was a little shorter than Takeru, some of his hair was already grey and he looked really energetic at the first sight. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked not in a bad tone.

“We came to watch the actors,” Sakurai said in an angelic voice.  _ Well, you are an actress too sometimes. _

“That’s nice!” The director (he was actually one of the Honan Academy teachers) looked really satisfied. “Take a seat over there, our Romeo is just about to act!” He seemed quite proud.

Sakurai and Takeru entered the room and sat down on the chairs the director showed them.

There was a little stage made from wooden boxes in front of them. Now it had a few people on it. They looked surprised, but only for a while. Then some of them seemed nervous and some pleased about having audience. 

There were two guys and one girl on the stage. The director told them to continue. One of the guys cleared his throat. But Takeru was more interestedin the person who just walked up on the stage. It was Yagami, but he didn’t look like himself at all. He looked really gloomy, depressed even. 

“See, where he comes: so please you, step aside;

I'll know his grievance, or be much denied.”

The other guy started reciting and Takeru recognised the voice from before.

“I would thou wert so happy by thy stay,

To hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away.” He and the girl left the stage. The first guy and Yagami were the only ones who stayed.

“Good-morrow, cousin,” said the guy.

“Is the day so young?” Yagami’s voice didn’t sound like his cheerful voice at all. It was really really gloomy.

“But new struck nine,” the guy continued the dialogue.

“Ay me! sad hours seem long.

Was that my father that  went hence so fast?”

“It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo’s hours?” The guy looked really concerned.

“Not having that, which, having, makes them short.”

“In love?”

“Out-”

“Of love?”

“Out of her favour, where I am in love.” Yagami’s voice was shaky and broken and Takeru believed him every word he said.

“Alas, that love, so gentle in his view,

Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!” The guy made a few gestures that just fit to his words and didn’t seem forced. Agin, Takeru was impressed.

And then, tthe masterpiece began. Yagami took a deep breath as he looked down, then at the wall like it was his audience - he probably didn’t notice his friends watching the play - and then place his hand on his chest.

“Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still,

Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!

Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here?

Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all.”

He closed his eyes, having a really painful expression on his face.

“Here's much to do with hate, but more with love.

Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate!

O any thing, of nothing first create!

O heavy lightness! serious vanity!

Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms!

Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire,

sick health!

Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!

This love feel I, that feel no love in this.

Dost thou not laugh?”

Takeru realised that he had been holding his breath the entire time. It was amazing. The fierce voice, the emotions he expressed with his words, his tone and gestures, it was just amazing. That guy was amazing.

They watched the rest of the first act, when the director said that it’s enough for today. Takeru and Sakurai looked at each other, then stood up and rushed to Yagami.

“You were awesome,” Takeru said as the first thing without thinking.

“You- you guys are here?” He looked surprised and maybe a little bit embarrassed.

“We needed to talk with you,” said Sakurai and interrupted Yagami’s shy comments and Takeru’s praises.

“What is it?” Yagami suddenly seemed serious too. Sakurai told him about Takeru’s dream - which made Takeru embarrassed and mad at the same time because he didn’t want Yagami to hear it and if he had to hear it, Takeru would prefer to tell him about it himself - and then expalined the same idea as she did before with Takeru.

“So we have to… Hang out and do all the usual stuff friends do?” Yagami asked.

“Do whatever you want, just make sure you spend a lot of time together.” Sakurai shrugged. “I’m sure this will work.”

And Takeru felt a strange feeling inside his stomach, that was somehow connected to the thought of spending more time with Yagami. He couldn’t describe the feeling though.

_ Riku... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this chap? What did you like? What did you hate?  
> Also I wanna thank you for your amazing comments! They seriously give me life. They feed my inspiration and I always smile a lot when reading them. Thank you, I love you all!


	8. Chapter 8 - Beautiful dreams and terrible reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!  
> At first, I wanna tell you that I'm pretty sure you'll like this chap!  
> I'm posting this as a birthday present from me to me because I've been looking forward to writing this for a long time.  
> Also I needed to finish as quickly as possible because I got The complete tales and poems of Edgar Allan Poe, my husbando and god, so I'll keep reading, reading and reading-  
> Tbh if Takeru is a leg maniac, I'm a book maniac. Mmmm lady can I touch your books-  
> Well nvm.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> P. S. Sorry for being too wannabe poetic with the chapter title-

Sakurai's plan wasn't bad.

But it wasn't really good either.

First of all, Yagami was always so nervous anytime Sakurai left him alone with Takeru. The more he was nervous, the more Takeru was irritated. And that wasn't the best way to start a friendship. After a week of trying to get along well, they were able to hold short conversations about school and stuff.

It was ridiculous.

In the end, Takeru lost all interest in meeting Yagami. It was worthless anyway.

Three days after he said that he is done trying - his words were followed by Yagami's guilty expression and Sakurai's protests - a certain guy known as Mr. Perfect stopped him on his way home.

“Uhm… Theater is cancelled today, so I thought we could go to the library. If you have time,” he added quickly.

“Tell Sakurai that she should try something else. You don't want this anyway, right?”

Yagami shook his head aggressivelly. 

“Nana doesn't even know about this.”  _ Wow, when did they start calling each other their first names?  _ “It was my decision. Please?”

Takeru couldn't say no to this face. Yagami's big eyes were staring at him with such hope. With this expression he looked like a big puppy.

“Okay, I don't have work today, so…” 

Yagami's expression changed to happiness as they started walking towards the library together. Takeru really, really didn't understand him. They were quiet until they sat down to their usual table. The library was almost empty except for a few students quietly looking for books and the librarian, half asleep in her little kingdom. 

“You really had a dream about me?” Yagami asked, staring at the table. 

“Yeah,” Takeru said in an uninterested voice.

“I- I see.” Yagami looked down at his hands that gripped the fabric of his shirt. “So… We were chidlhood friends?” 

Takeru shrugged. “I have no idea.”

“I wanna know.” Yagami sounded determined this time. Takeru looked at him with a slightly surprised expression. Yagami was now staring right at him, into his eyes. “I wanna know what happened. Who we were. Who  _ you _ were. Who you are…”

Takeru remained silent for a while. Those things were exactly the same as his thoughts. He was surprised by Yagami's interest but it made him somewhat… happy?

“I promise I will find out what happened. And I mean it.” Those words left his mouth on their own and his voice was unexpectedly strong.

Yagami blinked and then a bright smile lit up his face. 

“And I'll do my best to help you with that.”

It was just a promise of two guys who got stuck in the middle of some weird paranormal stuff, but it sounded maybe more important than it should be. 

Yagami suddenly sighed and placed his head on the table. “I'm sooo tired…” His eyes were half closed and he seemed really drained.

“A lot of hobbies, huh?”

“Yeah… It's not really easy to do a lot of things when I have school, but I don't really want to give up on things I like.” Now his eyes were fully closed and his face looked peaceful.

“I've heard you are good at a lot of things,” Takeru said and couldn't help it but looked at his sleepy face.

After this sentence, Yagami sat up again and smirked. 

“Yeah. Mr. Perfect.”

“I didn't mean-”

“I know what they call me, Fujiwara. I'm just… “ His smirk was replaced by a sad smile. “I want to get on well with people. I don't want them to think that I'm showing off or anything-”

“This world is full of jealous, envious people. Don't worry about it.” Takeru thought of placing his hand on Yagami's shoulder but didn't do it in the end. “They just can't stand that you are better than them.”

“Do you really think so?” Yagami blinked. “I've never thought of myself as someone special…”

“You are very talented,” Takeru said and it looked like Yagami blushed a bit. “And in my honest opinion, you  _ are  _ special.”

Yagami took a deep breath. 

“Let's go look for some books when we are here,” he said and stood up. Takeru didn't really expect it but joined him and together they walked past the bookshelves trying to find something that could help them.

Takeru had a feeling that Yagami isn't even interested in books, he is just trying to run away again.

After 30 minutes of trying to find something that makes sense at least a little bit and watching all the other students leave, Yagami leaned against one of the bookshelves.

“This is worthless,” he growled. “We won't find anything in those books, so why are we still trying?”

“It's the only thing we can do,” said Takeru, still looking around.

“I wish I knew what to do…”

Takeru looked at Yagami who was still leaning against the bookshelf with a really sad face. He looked like he is about to give up, but Takeru knew that he wouldn't do it. Before Yagami could look up and catch him staring, he moved his sight to the left and started reading book titles.

“We'll surely find out what to do,” he mumbled more to himself than to the blonde guy. Then something caught his attention. It was a weird symbol on one of the books that reminded him of Sakurai's cards. It was a few centimetres above Yagami's head. He stepped closer to the bookshelf and tiptoed to get the book - he had to press against the bookshelf, but instead of the piece of wood he was pressing against a human body.

They exchanged surprised looks.

“What are you-” Yagami started but then his voice cracked and he just stared deep into Takeru's eyes and Takeru stared back, suddenly noticing the brightness of Yagami's eyes and his soft facial features. They stayed like this for a few seconds that felt like hours. Then Takeru moved, so slowly it felt like forever and softly pressed his lips against Yagami's. 

They both closed their eyes and didn't move at all - it was so soft and intimate and Takeru could feel Yagami's breath on his lips. The blonde was breathing faster than usually and Takeru slightly opened his eyes to see his expression - his eyes were squeezed shut and his cheeks flushed red.

Takeru closed his eyes again and deepened the kiss. He was surprised by Yagami's quick response. They were moving together, getting more confident with each touch of their skin. Their lips parted just to come back together. Yagami wrapped his arms around Takeru's neck and it felt like the most natural thing to do.

Takeru felt like he can stay in this beautiful intimate moment forever. His mind stopped working at the sweet taste of Yagami's lips and the warm touch of his body. The kiss was slow and they weren't skilled at all, but it was still amazing and pleasant. Their hot bodies pressing against each other, their lips locked, it was all so new and fantastic. Yagami's touches were electrifying on the skin of the raven haired boy.

After a while Takeru broke the kiss so he could catch his breath and think again. He looked at the guy before him, the one he just experienced one of the most amazing things in his life with, and immediately needed to remember this sight forever.    
Yagami's cheeks were red, his eyes half closed and his lips swollen. Those lips were parted as he was trying to catch up on the breaths he missed when they were kissing.   
This face, the face Yagami made right now was so beautiful Takeru found it hard to do anything but stare.   
"You..." He whispered and gulped. "You are beautiful." He couldn't believe he said it out loud - it didn't sound awkward though. It was a sincere compliment that made Yagami blush harder than before. He let go of Takeru and with his face red as a tomato he sat down on the ground. Takeru did the same but didn't sit too close, if Yagami wanted some space for himself.   
"I... I'm confused," Yagami said in a shaky voice. "I'm not saying I didn't like it. I actually liked it very much and-" He covered his face with his hands, probably reaching the highest level of embarrassment right now. Takeru would tell him to stop talking about it if he feels too uncomfortable, but he knew that Yagami needs to talk things through. He felt the same, after all. "And that's why I'm confused. I've been trying to avoid you. At first because you seemed weird to me and then I started thinking about it and looking at you more often and then I saw you in the restaurant and you looked so good in that shirt and why am I saying that-" He was speaking really fast but now he removed the hands from his face. "In your presence I was thinking about weird things sometimes. I was trying not to but couldn't stop and I felt so weird-"   
"Weird things?" Takeru interrupted his crazy monologue for the first time.   
"Like..." Yagami bit his lip and blushed even harder than before, Takeru was afraid he is going to explode. "...touching your hand and... Sometimes even... Falling asleep in your arms." Now he looked like he is about to run away again.   
But Takeru couldn't let him. Not after the kiss. Not after he saw him being so unbelievably cute.   
He moved closer and grabbed Yagami's hand. "Like this?" He asked, smiling all of sudden, because he just couldn't help it.    
"Yes..." Yagami finally seemed to calm down. Maybe he just needed to see that it really is okay.   
They were sitting in the library, holding hands and everything was great.   
Except for the weird, bad feeling forming in Takeru's stomach.

 

They left the library after another hour of talking. Well, of Yagami's talking. He told Takeru about theater and his acting and how he studied Romeo. Takeru had never been into this kind of stuff, but he found himself enjoying it a lot.    
When they said their goodbyes - very formally - Takeru walked home in a quite dreamy state. As he was lying in his bed, he had to mentally scold himself a few times for replaying the memory of the kiss in his mind. He felt like a teenage girl with the butterflies in his stomach. And then he ended up hugging his pillow as he fell asleep, imagining Yagami's cuteness.

 

The next day began very well. Everything seemed nice and bright.

Well, not really everything. Takeru still couldn't get rid off the weird bad feeling. Like something was about to happen. 

He frowned and pushed those thoughts aside, focusing on preparing things to school. He felt ridiculously nervous when he entered the class. The nervousness (including butterflies in his stomach) became stronger when Yagami arrived to school (late as always). He looked at Takeru, gave him a small smile and quickly looked away. 

When the lesson started, Takeru could hardly focus again since he had to stare at Yagami's back the entire time. It was frustrating. He kept daydreaming about touching his classmate again.

During the breaks when they were moving to another classroom, Yagami didn't join Takeru but anytime he walked past him, he softly touched Takeru's hand or hip. It was probably his way of saying “I liked what happened yesterday but I'm too embarrassed to be with you in front of people”. And Takeru understood it. He felt the same way, after all.

Sakurai seemed to notice the change in their behaviour, but she looked really satisfied all of sudden. Like she had been planning that for a long time. Takeru knew it's stupid but he couldn't help it. He didn't understand that woman at all, after all.

He really wanted to spend the lunch pause with Yagami so he followed him to the school lockers when the pause began. They all had their own locker but Takeru rarely used his. He preferred keeping his stuff in his bag all the time so no one could steal it or destroy it. The whole school had lockers at one place so it was quite chaotic there - that was another Takeru's reason to avoid that place. 

When he was about to call his name, Yagami stopped in front of his locker and froze. Then he removed a piece of paper from the locker that probably didn't belong there and turned around. His face was full of confusion and he looked like he has just been slapped. It took him a few seconds to notice Takeru and when he did, his face became pale, then he frowned at him in a really terrible way as he turned to the other side and walked away as quickly as possible. Takeru opened his mouth to close it again, unable to chase after him, unable to do anything. 

“Yaga…mi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as me! We are getting more questions but we'll (hopefully) get more answers soon!  
> Btw feedback keeps me going so keep commenting and kudosing (wtf)!!! I love you all! <3


	9. Chapter 9 - Like a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update this, but I've been struggling a lot with my writing lately. I almost got into a writer's block but I still managed to write this.  
> This chapter is fluffy, cheesy and I hope you'll enjoy all this sweetness and romance before we'll have some trouble again. So yeah, enjoy!

Soon Takeru shook off the shock and started running after Yagami. 

_ What the hell? Since yesterday he has been acting like he wants to be around me and now he is running away again? Or was it because the piece of paper he found? Just what the hell is going on? _

Takeru reached him rather quickly and called out to him but Yagami didn't even look back and walked even faster. They must have looked ridiculous - the other students turned around to give them confused looks. Since the corridor between the lockers was small and crowded, Takeru had to walk behind Yagami and follow him like a dog. 

_ I've been struggling with understanding a lot lately - Sakurai, all the paranormal stuff, Maths and even myself. But this guy. He is what I don't understand the most.  _

Yagami suddenly changed the direction and headed towards the emergency door placed between two lines of lockers. He opened the door and walked out of the building. Takeru followed him and suddenly they were outside behind the Academy where Takeru had never been before. The blonde looked back to see Takeru, still following him.

“Leave me alone!” He tries his best to sound angry but sounds broken instead. And Takeru can’t stand it.

However, he doesn’t do anything to stop him, he could just walk faster and catch up with him because Yagami started slowing down as they were walking out of the school area to the city, but he just decided to wait. He hoped that Yagami will calm down and tell him what’s wrong but couldn’t really rely on this hope since they… Well, they have never been really  _ friends  _ and the kiss didn’t have to mean anything. 

Takeru, underneath all the happy and fluffy emotions that kept him in a dreamy state, felt confused and quite insecure. He didn’t regret anything, bit what if…? Those what ifs were killing him. What if Yagami didn’t like it as much as Takeru did? He said those things about wanting to touch him yesterday, but… He might have been confused, they were still too young to understand this, right? And what if he was just making fun of Takeru and now he regrets it? What if yesterday was just another weird dream? That scared Takeru the most. The dreams he was having were seriously intense, he wouldn’t be surprised if he started having them during the day or - the worst thing ever - he could mistake them for the reality. Not being able to control his own brain and see what is real and what isn’t was now his biggest fear.

Yagami finally slowed down and then stopped completely. He was now standing in the middle of the street and Takeru could judge only from looking at his back, but it seemed like he is shaking.

“Hey…” He said in a soft, calm voice and placed his hand on Yagami’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”, was the wannabe cold but actually sad answer.

“You can tell me anything,” Takeru continued in the nicest voice he could manage, he had never talked in such a nice tone to anyone before - at least he didn’t remember anything like that.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Yagami turned his face away from him but Takeru had noticed that his usual cheerful expression disappeared. “Especially not with you.”

Those words hurt more than Takeru would ever admit. “Have I done anything wrong?”

Now Yagami turned his face back at him, his eyes suddenly full of anger. “How can you even ask like this? Like you seriously had no idea?!”

“Wait, I really don’t know what-”

“Stop lying, I don’t believe it anymore. I have feelings too, okay?” The blonde looked down and shook Takeru’s hand off of his shoulder. “I won’t let you… do this to me… anymore.”

Takeru couldn’t believe his own senses. It was like talking to a brick wall. “Explain this to me, please,” he said in a calm voice, even though it was difficult - he wanted to yell at Yagami for acting like this and for getting dumb ideas he refused to explain. “I don’t understand you.”

“Don’t even bother, I already found out.” Now Yagami’s voice sounded bitter as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Takeru.

“What is this?” The raven haired boy frowned.

“Just read it.”

The words were built from letters cut out from newspaper - seriously, this old thing from detective movies? - and they were glued to the paper so well it looked like they were printed. When Takeru touched them, he found out that they really  _ were  _ printed. It was a copy of the original thing. How smart.

 

_ Everyone who met Fujiwara knows that he is a player. _

_ You are just another victim. _

_ Enjoy the ride, faggot. _

  
  


Takeru opened his mind to close it again. His vision went black for a while and he didn’t remember the last time when he felt  _ this  _ angry, he was so pissed off he could kill the author of this note if he found him. Yagami reached his had to take the note back, but Takeru put it in his pocket instead.

“Hey, that’s-”

“Like hell I’m letting you carry that bullshit around.” Takeru was almost surprised by the dark tone of his voice - as well as Yagami. “At first, I’ll tell you one thing. Whatever this is supposed to mean, it’s a complete  _ lie.  _ I’ve never come closer to another human being in a way that could be called ‘romantic’ or even ‘sexual’. That thing yesterday… It was my first kiss.” He made a pause because admitting that made him feel a little embarrassed and his pride didn’t like it either.

“You- you were really good for a first kiss,” Yagami mumbled and a blush covered his cheeks.

“Thanks.” Then Takeru came back to the previous topic and frowned again as he felt the anger from before. “I can stand being called a player, I don’t care abiut people’s fucekd up rumors. But when they bother  _ you  _ and call you-” He couldn’t even say that word, it made him so angry.

“Faggot?” Yagami finished it for him.

“Don’t say that.”

“I’m… I’m sorry. But we kissed yesterday and that means that you and me are-” The blonde bit his lip and looked down again.

“Physically attracted to each other?” Takeru realised that he had been speaking really roughly for a while. “I’m sorry…” He mumbled.

“No, no I am sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted… like this. I just-” Yagami took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking about that… kiss the entire night and I was so confused and insecure and then I saw this-”

“Riku…” Yagami jerked at the sound of his first name. Takeru stepped closer to the other and before he could even think of his moves, he wrapped his arms around Yagami’s body and pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s okay. I’ve had those thoughts too.”

“You have?” Riku hugged him back and Takeru was happy to see that his grip was just as tight. “But I shoudln’t have believed the note-”

“Shhh. Forget about it. I’ll make sure you won’t have to believe something like that next time. By showing you my care… and killing that person.”

“Takeru!” Even though it was a shocked gasp, Takeru couldn’t help but smile - it felt so different from being called his last name. Or actually even from being called his first name by other people. “Promise me you won’t kill aynone!”

“I can’t promise, but I’ll try.”

Riku made a really frustrated noise but it seemed like he is in a better mood now. “What do I do with you?” he mumbled. “Wait!” His body suddenly froze in shock and he jumped away from Takeru in a speed of light. “This note… Does it mean that someone saw us?!”

Takeru seriously didn’t think of that before Riku said it out loud. He wasn’t scared though.

“And what?” he shrugged.

“Classmates… Teachers…  _ Parents _ … If they found out…”

“Riku, if one person saw us, we can still say that they are lying. We just won’t let anyone else see us.” Takeru felt a little bit sad that Riku is embarrassed about their relationship, but he understood his reasons. Also his words seemed to calm down his… his what? Classmate? Friend? ...Boyfriend?

They will definitely have to make things clear but now it wasn’t the right time.

“Alright. We should go back to school now,” Riku looked like he is about to head towards the Academy.

“Wait. I wanted to spend the lunch pause with you.”

“We won’t make it to the school canteen.”

“Let’s eat outside then.” Takeru suggested, nodding towards the little restaurant in the end of the street. “Don’t worry, I’ll pay.”

Riku made a pouting, half-offended face. “I can pay for myself.”

Takeru chuckled and it was such an unusual sound it made Riku look at him, shocked once more, this time for a completely different reasom than before.

“You can  _ laugh _ ?”

Now it was Takeru’s turn to be offended. “Of course, I’m pretty sure I’m human and that’s what humans usually do when they are amused.”

“You look… I don’t know, reserved? Introverted.”

“How reserved was I yesterday?” Takeru smirked at Riku’s sudden blush.

“I… That’s not fair.”

Takeru didn’t answer, he just grabbed Riku’s hand and even though it was surprising, they fingers intertwined immediately and Riku squeezed his hand a little bit. So they walked hand in hand towards the restaurant Tkaeru saw before and kept holding hands until they reached the front door.

It was a nice little restaurant, very different from the one Takeru worked at - this one wasn’t modern, more like old - looking and felt like home. When they sat down to one of the tables and got the menu, they were amazed by various meals they had never tried befoe, but had to choose some kind of a quick meal because of the short lunch pause.

They (=Takeru) ended up choosing a bowl of spaghetti for two people.

“Takeru this is the cheesiest and the most romantically stupid or stupidly romantic thing I’ve ever-” Riku’s sentence was interrupted by a quick peck on his lips that left him blushing and shocked - again. 

“You can’t- Such things in public- Why the hell are you acting like we were in a dumb romantic movie?” Riku pouted again looking away from Takeru, but it wasn’t easy to avoid his touch because they were sitting next to each other and they knees were touching and their hands sometimes brushed together.

“You think being romantic is dumb?” Takeru asked and moved away a little bit so there was some space between them.

“No! Ugh. I’m just- Why is this so hard?” Riku removed the space between them so they were touching again.

“I’m sorry, you look hot.”

“ _ Takeru! _ ” It took him a few seconds to get the joke, but after realising what the black haired boy meant, Riku covered his face with his hands. “I’ll never go anywhere with you again!”

“I’m sorry,” Takeru said, smiling at Riku’s unbelievably cute reactions. “I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

As he was finishing those words, the waitress brough them the huge bowl of spaghetti.

“I don’t feel uncomfortable.” Riku grabbed a fork and looked at the bowl with a frown. “What are we gonna do with  _ this all _ ? I just… It’s new and embarrassing but I feel good when I’m with you.” He stuffed spaghetti into his mouth and his cheeks went red again - Takeru though of chameleons when he saw Riku change colours so often.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to eat it… But you aren’t doing it the right way.”

“No, Takeru, I’m not eating spaghetti with you the movie-way. It must be disgusting anyway.” 

“C’mon, you haven’t even tried it.”

“I don’t have to try it to know that.” With those words Riku stuffed spaghetti into his mouth again but some of  it was too long to fit in. Takeru moved closer and caught the spaghetti hanging from Riku’s mouth - in the most adorable way - with his own mouth. Riku frowned but couldn’t protest. They both started eating and quickly met half way - in the middle of the spaghetti - in a kiss. It tasted… Well, like spaghetti. It was a quick kiss before they pulled away and looked at each other.

“Well… That was weird,” said Riku and looked right at Takeru. 

“Yeah…”

“You have something on your mouth.” Riku leaned closer to brush off souce from the corner of Takeru’s lips. That caused the black haired boy to smirk.

“Who is acting like in the movie now, huh?”

“Shut up and help me eat this, we have have to be in class in time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I'd be really happy if you told me your opinion, because I'd like to know whether people are interested in my writing or not. As I said, I've been struggling with writing and motivation lately and your reactions could help me. Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10 - Wardrobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> I sincerely apologise for such a late update, it's been almost two weeks omg- I've been quite busy lately (school and life caught me off guard) and I wasn't really in the right mood for this story, so I didn't want to force myself and write something even worse than usually lmao.  
> Nevermind, I'm adding more characters in this chapter and I'm planning to add even more in the future. Also the plot is developing faster than in the previous chapters, I'm trying to focus on the relationship and the actual plot equally, I hope I'm not failing too much haha.  
> Also I'm sorry if you find any weird mistakes and typos, I'm sick and buried under Maths and Maths is evil and my brain doesn't work.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

10.

 

They had to run because eating their lunch took them more time than expected. But Takeru thought that it was absolutely worth it.

He was glad that the thing with the note Riku found was clear now, yet he was still quite worried. This wasn’t okay at all. Yeah, they were in high school and such things were pretty normal at their age, but if it wasn’t only once… What are they going to do? Stop seeing each other? That might prevent Riku from getting this kind of stuff. Is this what they are doing even a bad thing?

There he goes, overthinking again.

They reached the building a few minutes before the lesson started so they could slow down in the hallways.

Even though Takeru was annoyed by the thought of someone bothering Riku about their relationship, he sort of wished that he could hold Riku’s hand. He found out that it’s an amazing feeling. But actually being with him was enough-

Takeru was suddenly very concerned about his own thoughts.  _ I’m acting like a little girl in love. _

_ Does he feel the same way, though?  _ He gazed at the once again happy looking guy walking next to him.  _ I’ll have to ask Sakurai how to read people’s minds… _ A small smile crossed his lips against his will. Somehow it was really hilarious.

“What is it?” Riku blinked and Takeru realised that he had been caught staring and smiling.

“Oh, nothing.” He shook his head but didn’t manage to shake off the silly smile of his.

“Do I look funny?”

“No, that’s not- oh my god, WATCH OUT!”

Takeru pushed Riku aside, maybe too roughly, but it didn’t matter at the moment at all, the only thing that was important was that the heavy wardrobe next to the Biology class full of chemical things was  _ falling _ . It fell down on the ground with a terribly loud sound of breaking glass and old wood. It fell down where exactly was standing Riku before Takeru pushed him behind himself.

_ Wait… _

All the noise and mess caught the attention of other students and they all were now around the fallen wardrobe that turned into a barricade.

“What the hell has happened?”

“Someone should call a teacher…”

“Is everyone okay?”

Takeru turned around to see Riku, pale and trembling but completely okay.

_ I thought… I didn’t make it… _

The reason why Takeru yelled at Riku to watch out was that he saw the wardrobe falling on him, he  _ saw _ it, yet it didn’t happen. Just what the hell is going on?!

“Takeru?” He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

It was almost ridiculous, Riku was the one in danger, why was he asking? Takeru couldn’t even bring himself to answer. He saw the wardrobe smashing Riku, burrying him under-

“Yagami! Fujiwara! Are you guy okay?”

They both turend and saw Sakurai, another girl from their class with black hair and dark green eyes - Riko Kawarazaki, Takeru remembered - and their class teacher, Mr. Dan. The one shouting those words was the classmate, Kawarazaki. Takeru had never spoken with her before, so he didn’t know why she was fussing about their well being so much, but he was still too shocked to think about it more.

The three of them now joind Riku and Takeru on their side of the “barricade”. The teacher started calming down the students and talking to them, while the girls approached the two shocked guys.

“What’s happened?” Sakurai’s eyes were widened and she was talking more to Takeru than Riku.  _ She knows what’s up. _

“Can I talk to you after school?” Takeru mumbled so Kawarazaki couldn’t hear his words. She seemed to be busy talking to Riku anyway. Takeru couldn’t help ot, he had to frown a bit. Mr. Perfect was a magnet for girls.

“The library?”suggested Sakurai and Takeru just nodded. “Should Riku come too?”

“If he wants to.”

“I’ll let him know later so she doesn’t hear it.” Sakurai didn’t even have to make that little move with her head, Takeru already knew who “she” is. 

“When I saw the wardrobe falling, I was so scared that one of you got injure, you were both so close! So I ran for our teacher and met Nana on the way. I’m just glad you guys are okay!” Kawarazaki was on the verge of crying and after saying all of those things she hugged Riku. He hugged her back clumsily and patted her back.

“It’s okay, nothing has happened,” he said nervously.

And Takeru saw red.

“Riku, we’ll be late for class,” he said in the calmest voice he could manage.

“It’s okay, I’ll let your teacher know.” Mr. Dan suddenly appeared behind them and now Takeru didn’t have any excuse to get out of this place, to get Riku out of this place.

Well, he shouldn’t even worry about such things this much - they weren’t even  _ together _ and Riku wasn’t his property. But still, the girl had no right to touch him like that- At least she finally let go of him.

“Well, Mr. Dan, we should really go back to class,” Riku surprisingly joined Takeru.

“Yeah, we don’t want to miss anything.” Sakurai added and looked at Kawarazaki.

“Oh, sure!” The girl didn’t even look at her back properly, her eyes saw only Riku and Takeru didn’t like it, didn’t like  _ her. _

“Alright then. I’ll take care of it here. Be careful.” That was the last thing Mr. Dan said before turning back to the wardrobe.

The three students rushed to the class and Takeru’s good mood definitely disappeared. Something was happening here, to him and Riku and Sakurai and he didn’t know what it was.

And Kawarazaki didn’t help his mood at all.

Another absolutely perfect day was ahead of him.

 

***

 

Finally the last lesson ended. Takeru felt so exhausted from all the confused thinking - his thoughts kept returning to the wardrobe incident and that damn girl hugging Riku and Riku not pushing her away. It made his head throb with pain and he didn’t want anything but to go home, take some meds and sleep for days.

They met in the library, all three of them. Takeru was avoiding Riku’s eyes - he felt really embarrased about his own thoughts and didn’t want anyone, especially not Riku to know what he was thinking about. 

“So, what exactly has happened there?” Sakurai asked right after sitting down at their usual place.

“Wel.. We were walking to class and then Takeru pushed me aside and then the wardrobe fell down,” Riku shrugged like he couldn’t see anything special about that - it was an accident, the wardrobe was old.

“I knew that the wardrobe is falling,” Takeru finally said his thoughts out loud.

“Well, you were paying more attention than me-”

“I knew it  _ before _ it started falling.”

This sentence wad followed by silence.

“Takeru…” Riku started but was cut off by Sakurai.

“Fujiwara. What exactly did you see?”

“I saw the wardrobe smashing Riku.” Sakurai’s eyes widened and Riku gasped.

“How is it even possible?” The blonde guy looked at him nervously, the look on his face was saying  _ you are kidding, right? Please , tell me you are kidding. _

Takeru and Sakurai looked at him with the same expression, though. he couldn’t be serious - he literally saw paranormal things before, he was a part of one big paranormal thing, yet he asked such questions?

“I’m pretty sure Fujiwara can see the future. And maybe even  _ the past _ considering what you dream about.” Sakurai crossed her arms on her chest and looked right at Takeru. 

“Is it a gift or a curse?” He asked and sighed. His life wasn’t getting any better.

“You saved my life today.”

Takeru looked at Riku, suddenly realising that he is right. If he didn’t see the- He didn’t even want to think about it. He was still trembling because of that vision, at least he didn’t feel like he was about to throw up now.

“Thanks, by the way,” Riku added, looking at his hands on the table.

“Of course,” Takeru mumbled. He kind of wanted Sakurai to go away and leave them alone so he could hold him and make sure that he isn’t injured and- Then he remembered something. 

He stood up and walked towards one of the bookshelves, ignoring his friends asking him questions. It took him a while and a lot of book title reading, but finally he found what he was looking for. The book with the strange symbol on it, the one that reminded him of Sakurai’s cards.

It was the one with three waves and the one with the pentagram put together. He took the book out of the bookshelf and headed back to their table. 

“I found this when we were here with Riku the other day,” he said as he placed the book on the table and sat down again. With the corner of his eye he saw Riku slighlty blushing at his words as he remembered what happened in the library the other day. Takeru remembered that as well, of course, but didn’t let it distract him.

Sakurai reached for the book and opened it. After a while of quiet reading - which Takeru used to intertwine his fingers with Riku’s - she looked up again.

“It seems like a dictionary of some sort.”

“A dictionary?” Takeru felt disappointed . He expected something cool, not a boring dictionary.

“But it’s- Well, read it yourselves.” 

Takeru and Riku looked at each other, then Riku took the book from Sakurai - never stopping holding Takeru’s hand - and brought it closer so they both could read it.

It really was a dictionary, but Takeru had never seen such a language before. Well, maybe he had, because it reminded him of something. 

The journal. The one Sakurai’s mother wrote. He was absolutely sure about that, even though he didn’t have the journal to compare the languages.

“What’s this weird language?” asked Riku and Takeru remembered that he hadn’t seen the notes Sakurai’s mother left.

“Who knows,” shrugged Sakurai. “It reminds me of something, though.”

“The journal. Your mother’s journal.” Takeru looked at Sakurai, then at Riku. “I’m sure it’s the same language.”

“This way we can…” Sakurai seemed to get him now.

“...translate it with this.” Takeru finished her sentence and pointed at the book.

“What are you two talking about?” Riku squeezed Takeru’s hand - he probably didn’t like being left out and confused.

“Do you remember the journal tht explained what déjà vu is?” Takeru caressed the soft skin on Riku’s hand with his thumb and looked at him.

“Yeah,” Riku nodded.

“Most parts were in some strange language we didn’t understand. And I think this is the language.” 

“Oh,” Riku blinked. “I get it. So… This might help us understand the whole thing?”

“We hope so,” Sakurai smiled and Takeru felt like things were finally getting better.

 

***

 

“What’s wrong?”

Sakurai left the library with the borrowed book - the librarian kept glaring at her the whole time, though - and Takeru and Riku were finally alone. Now they were hidden behind one of the bookshelves again, holding hands and Riku was looking at Takeru with a questioning look.

“Nothing. Why are you asking?” Takeru refused to look back, because there really  _ was _ something wrong.

“You are quiet.” Riku frowned. “At least more quiet than usually.”

Takeru didn’t feel like talking about his childish jealousy fit, he didn’t want to look stupid in front of Riku.

“It’s nothing.”

“Is it about the wardrobe thing? I’m okay, you see. Thanks to you.” Riku took a few deep breaths and then leaned closer to kiss Takeru’s cheek. When Takeru looked at him, a little shocked - not in a bad way, though - he was looking at the ground and blushing deeply.

That was enough for Takeru to feel better. He let go of Riku’s hand and wrapped his arm around the other’s waist. Riku was tense for a while and then his body relaxed as he leaned against Takeru and placed his head on the other boy’s shoulder.

“I’m not thinking about it that much anymore,” he said and his head felt numb from the closeness. 

“What is it then?” Riku started playing with the zipper of Takeru’s unzipped jacket, probably without even realising that.

“That girl.” Takeru’s eyes narrowed. “Kawarazaki.”

“What’s wrong with her?”

“She touched you. She  _ hugged _ you.” And his plan of not telling Riku about his jealousy went straight out of the window.

Riku stopped playing with the zipper. “Well, she was worried and then relieved…”

“She is really into you,” Takeru growled.

“Do you think so?”

“There is so many people after you, but none of them comes this close.” Takeru frowned and then sighed. “Well, forget it-”

“Are you jealous?” 

Takeru blinked at the blunt question. Of course he was, but could he admit it out loud? Well, there was no point in hiding it, right?

“Of course.”  _ You are mine, after all. _

“Wow, I…” Riku shook off Takeru’s hand and turned his body completely so he was now sitting against Takeru. “You know… It makes me feel flattered.” He was looking right at Takeru so he could see his surprised expression. That made him chuckle. “I don’t know, it makes me feel less insecure about this whole thing. This way I know that you really w-want me.” He blushed at the last sentence, but not as deeply as while saying the next one. “But I want you to know that you are the only one I want to - to kiss and stuff…”

This was too much for Takeru. He closed the distance between them and locked their lips togheter. 

This time it was a little different from their previous experiences. It was somehow more heated and less careful, now that they weren’t afraid of the other’s reaction. Takeru cupped Riku’s cheek with his hand and deepened the kiss. Riku responded just as passionately and when he opened his mouth even more, Takeru stick his tongue in experimentaly. Riku gasped into the kiss, but didn’t push him away - instead he touched Takeru’s tongue with his own, just as carefully. At first it felt weird, but after a while they both got into it, Riku wrapped his arms around Takeru’s neck and tried to deepen the kiss even more than before. Takeru was surprised by his passion, but not in a bad way. He ran his fingers through Riku’s hair as they kept kissing, deeply and passionately, tasting each other’s mouths.

Suddenly they heard steps and voices of some students - they forgot it was still pretty early and some people were still in the library. They broke the kiss and stood down in the speed of light. They were both flushed red, panting and their lips were a little swollen, but they covered their faces by books. When the students walked away, Takeru and Riku looked at each other, both with guilty expressions. 

“Let’s go home now,” Takeru said and put the book he used to cover himself with back.

“Yeah,” Riku nodded with a big shining smile on his face. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I wanted to tell you so many things in the notes but I forgot them all. My memory is worse than... anything else.  
> Also Takeru isn't possessive, he is just a bunch of hormones, forgive him, please.  
> So what do you think about this chapter? Your feedback makes me super happy and keeps me motivated because let's be honest, I lose motivation really easily. Thank you all lovely people for leaving kudos and comments!
> 
> Btw, if you want to contact me to talk about anything (really anything) my tumblr is haruka-nanasodone-with-you.tumblr.com  
> Oh and I'm looking for a beta, because wot iz wryting, so if you are interested, feel Free! (wrong fandom oh no) to hit me up.  
> See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11 - Confusion and Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, I'm back super late again and I'm sorry for that. This week has been shit and I have to admit that I kinda lost interest for a while but then I was like damn, I can't forget about TakeRiku, can I? So I'm back again with a lot of ideas as always. I watched my fav episode of Prince of Stride and now I have all the feels again.   
> I hope you'll enjoy this chap!

Time was flying by as fast as usually and Takeru’s frustration didn’t seem to go away.

Actually, it was getting even  _ worse. _ And the reason? Riku, of course. Well, he was only a part of the reason. And the other part was making Takeru so angry he couldn’t even think about it without feeling something inside him rise up. That girl, Kawarazaki - the one who was so worried about the wardrobe incident the other day - was a journalist and she seemed to be really, really interested in the theater club, therefore she started spending a lot of time with its members. With Riku.

They were getting along well - at least it looked like it. Whenever Takeru saw them, they were talking and laughing and they looked so… so right together. 

Takeru did his best to focus on normal stuff, such as school and work, but the vision of Riku and Kawarazaki together never left his mind. The fact that Riku and he were both busy so they couldn’t meet very often - and when they did, it was always a quick meeting that felt almost like nothing - didn’t help him at all. Also he had to be alone all the time because Sakurai wasn’t at school - it seemed like she just fell of the face of the earth.

After a week he finally lost it. He overheard a conversation in class that made him see red. It was something like:

“Yagami and Kawarazaki are so cute!”

“Do you think they are dating?”

“I’m pretty sure about that!”

“Aww, they would be an amazing couple!”

Takeru couldn’t take it anymore, oh no way. He stood up and ignored the sound his chair made and the confused looks of people around him. Well, except for one. Even Riku looked up at him with a questioning look. 

“Come with me,” Takeru said in a surprisingly calm voice, but couldn’t hide the anger in his voice. Riku blinked, about to object, but one look into Takeru’s eyes was enough for him to get up and follow the other out of the classroom. They wrere now standing in the hallway, facing each other. Takeru was looking down at his feet, unsure how to begin, still agitated because of the overheard conversation.

“What’s wrong?” Riku asked, his voice sounded nervous and confused. 

“You and that girl. You like spending time with each other, right?” Takeru tried to keep his tone uninterested, but the frustration found its way to his voice.

“You mean Riko?”

“Oh, so you call each other first names? That’s nice.” Takeru finally looked up to see Riku’s face and found only confusion.

“Oh… She is nice and…”

“Well, you don’t have to tell me when you start dating someone, after all,” Takeru shrugged.

“I’m not dating her!” Riku raised his voice and a few students passing by looked at them. “We aren’t dating, she just collects data about the theater club members and it’s fun to talk with her. That’s all.”

“Yeah, seems this way.”

“What’s your problem?!” Riku looked mad now, frowning at Takeru and raising his voice again. “I can have friends, so calm down!”

“People talk about you and her like you were going to get married!”

“What? Are you  _ stupid _ ?”

Takeru sighed and a small, sarcastic smile appeared on his face. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Maybe I am.”

“Takeru, I-”

“Date whoever you want.” Takeru turned around and headed back to the classroom.

“I thought  _ me and you  _ were dating!”

This sentence stopped him with his leg in midair, as he turned back, eyes widened and mouth opened a little. Riku’s face was red, but he kept looking straight at Takeru. 

“That’s why… That’s why I was so surprised you would think something like that…”

Takeru was frustrated again, but this was a different kind of frustration - this time it was because of too many people around them. Because he couldn’t just hug and kiss Riku as he really, really wanted to do right now.

“Riku… I’m sorry.” He gulped and stepped closer to the other, the urge to hold him in his arms was almost killing him. “I just… It looked like…”

“It’s okay. I know.” Riku stepped closer as well and Takeru saw the same urge in his eyes. “There is nothing between me and her, I swear. I’ve never thought of her… that way. Or any way.”

“Did you mean it? That you think we are dating?” Takeru asked, maybe too excited about the answer.

“Yes.” Riku blushed deeply again, but looked determined. “We’ve never talked about it, but…”

“We should have talked about it.” This time Takeru’s smile was nothing but a sincere, happy expression. “I want to date you. I want to be your boyfriend.”

“Y-yeah… Me too.” Riku returned the smile in his cute, bright way.  

If the bell didn’t ring right after that, Takeru would probably have hugged the life out of Riku right there. This way they had to go back to the classroom, their hands brushing together as they exchanged one last tender stare.

Takeru was head over heels for this guy, he knew that for sure.

 

***

 

Now that he could stop thinking about that girl trying to steal Riku away, he focused on another unsettling thing. Sakurai was gone and he had no idea what’s wrong. After a quick discussion with Riku he decided to ask their class teacher, Mr. Dan. 

“Sakurai?” Mr. Dan looked at Takeru with an unreadable expression. “Why are you interested?”

“She is my friend,” Takeru said. “A close one,” he added, hoping that this will make Mr. Dan tell him.

“Well, her grandparents called me and said that she is sick. They don’t know when she will come back, though.”

“Oh, alright, thank you.” Takeru left the teacher’s office, quite worried. He saw Sakurai the day before she disappeared and she seemed totally fine. It was… in the library, when she took the book he found.

Could it be something about the book…? No, no, that was stupid. It wasn’t like it could be  _ cursed _ , right? Also Sakurai was skilled. She wouldn’t let a cursed book do anything to her. 

He decided to check up on her in the end, just in case she needed help. Also it would be nice if someone brought her notes, right?

“The teacher said she is sick and I’ll go check up on her. Wanna go with me?” Takeru met Riku in front of their school as planned, it was another quick meeting, but he didn’t really care, he just wanted to spend some time with him.

“Poor her,” Riku frowned. “She seemed okay, though.”

“Yeah, that’s why I wanna visit her.”

Riku’s eyes widened. “I get it.”

“So, are you going with me?”

“Sorry, I can’t. Theater.” Riku smiled sadly and shrugged like he was saying “what can I do about this?”.

“Oh, alright. It’s okay.” Takeru placed a quick peck on Riku’s lips, hoping that nobody saw them - well, he didn’t really care at the moment, but after the thing with the note in Riku’s locker, he wanted to be as careful as possible. “Have fun.”

“Tell Nana I said hi.”

“I will.” One last kiss on Riku’s forehead, because Takeru just couldn’t help himself. 

“I’m really sorry we couldn’t spend a lot of time together this week…” Riku looked around and then grabbed Takeru’s hand, hiding their connected hands as much as possible. 

“I’ll make it up to you when we are both free. Wanna go somewhere?” Takeru squeezed Riku’s hand a bit. Seriously, he couldn’t stop touching him.

“Of course,” Riku blurted out and blushed a bit. “I’d love to.”

“Then… Would you mind giving me your phone number?” Takeru felt oddly nervous when asking this. They were  _ dating _ now, so what was the problem? But every little new thing between them didn’t fail to bring out the well known nervousness.

“Oh, of course I wouldn’t mind.” Takeru felt better seeing that Riku is just as nervous. They exchanged numbers and Takeru promised to text Riku later.

And with his mind full of sweet thoughts and stomach full of butterflies, he headed in the direction of Sakurai’s house.

It was about time to focus on all the things around him and come back to reality, but why would he worry about potential dangerous paranormal things now? Nothing had happened since the wardrobe thing - and that was only a coincidence, an accident. The “vision” probably wasn’t a vision of future, just his imagination going too far when he noticed the wardrobe falling down. Everything was too perfect now, he couldn’t bring myself to think about anything abnormal. 

With a faint smile on his face he arrived to the entrance door of Sakurai’s huge house and rang the bell.

The door was opened by an old woman, she had the typical “granny” look, but her expression wasn’t nice at all. She frowned at Takeru with such a dark look in her eyes he automatically stepped back.

“What do you want here?” she almost  _ hissed _ .

“I’m Sakurai’s classmate… I brought her notes.” Takeru hated how shaky his voice sounded - an old woman can’t scare him that much.

“Leave.” The cold voice didn’t even let him object.

“But-”

“Leave!” When she raised her voice, she sounded so squeaky, almost like an animal, a bat or a rat or something.

“Grandma. Let him in.” 

Takeru recognised this voice - it was Sakurai, but she sounded so faint, so weak. He couldn’t see her but knew that she must be in a terrible state. He started getting really worried.

Sakurai’s grandmother looked like she was about to spit on him, but then she stepped back and let him walk inside. As soon as he did, he saw Sakurai sitting on the stairs and holding her stomach with a painful expression on her face.

“Sakurai?” Takeru walked towards her and his chest felt a little heavy. “What’s wrong?”

“Come with me,” she managed to say and Takeru didn’t hesitate to help her walk up the stairs to her room.

Sakurai sat down on her bed and patted the place next to her. She stopped holding her stomach but her face was still pale. Takeru sat down next to her and looked at her with his eyes widened a little bit.

“The teacher told me that you were sick, but…”

“You didn’t know that I was  _ this  _ sick, huh?” She shook her head. “Thank you for coming over. You are the only one who can save me.”

“What?” Takeru blinked.

“At first, we have to exchange phone numbers. If something like this happens again…” She sighed before continuing. “This isn’t a normal sickness, Fujiwara. Someone is after me.”

“What do you mean?” Takeru really didn’t like that she disturbed his inner peace and made him think of all the crazy stuff again.

Sakurai got up - not without problems - and walked towards her table. Takeru got up as well, offering her help but she just shook her head.

“I translated a part of the journal… The page with déjà vu. Read the last part first, we can discuss the other stuff later.” She handed Takeru a notebook opened on a page with her handwriting.

And he started reading the last part as she told him.

 

_ Other indicating feelings don’t really have a name, but if you are skilled enough, you  _ **_feel_ ** _ them. This way you can resist techniques such as ESP or  _ **_voodoo_ ** _. For example, when someone is using  _ **_voodoo_ ** _ on you, the best way to find out is to pay attention to the signals of your body. If your sleep is disrupted - you have nightmares, can’t sleep and your dreams are mostly about torturing, it’s one of the signs that you are a victim of  _ **_voodoo_ ** _. Another sign is getting sudden chills and goosebumps. And of course, a part of your body will feel attacked. For example, you might get sick or feel cramps in some part of your body for no reason. _

 

He had to sit down on the ground, still staring at the words written in the notebook.

“It’s roughly translated,” Sakurai more crawled than walked towards him and sat down next to him. “But I think you understand, don’t you?”

“Voodoo?” He finally looked up and saw Sakurai’s serious expression. Maybe she was so in pain she was going crazy? “That’s bullshit.”

“Fujiwara, I though that  _ you  _ of all people would never say that.” Sakurai looked displeased despite her state. “After all the things you’ve seen and experienced…”

“But voodoo is…” Takeru shrugged. “It just doesn’t feel real.”

“None of those things feel real. You can just say that everything we’ve found out, discussed and experienced was bullshit and walk away to never come back.”

“Some things could have been just… coincidences?” Takeru bit his lip, confused more than ever before.

“Oh, but you didn’t feel this way when you saw the wardrobe kill Riku? Or when you met Riku for the first time?” Sakurai’s look made him shiver nervously.

“I don’t know…”

“Look.” Sakurai pointed at the page in her notebook. “Here.” She placed her finger under a line of words. “Read.”

_ Remember, in our world, coincidences  _ _ don’t exist _ _. Most incidents are connected, forming the whole  _ **_thing_ ** _ , the whole  _ **_life_ ** _ together. Don’t believe in coincidences. Pay attention to things happening around you. _

 

“Do you understand?” She asked when he finished reading.

“Yeah… I guess.” Takeru felt really lost, though. It was probably due to his decision to see things in the “normal” way. Maybe it was just  _ too much. _

“But I’m not forcing you to continue in whatever we were going to do. It’s up to you.” Sakurai took the notebook back and placed it on her table without standing up. She looked so tired Takeru was afraid she was going to fall asleep right there right now.

He didn’t care about his memories that much. He was fine with things the way they were now, in the present. If it was only about this, he would probably leave as Sakurai said. Forget about déjà vu and visions and dreams. Live a normal calm life of a high school student.

But now as he was watching Sakurai on the verge of passing out from all the pain she had experienced in the past week, he knew that he can’t do that. This wasn’t only about his memories anymore. It was about the three of them in danger. Sakurai and the voodoo thing. Riku and the wardrobe. And Takeru might be next. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said, surprised by his own rough and determined voice. “I’ll find the person who did this to you and they will regret it.”

Sakurai gave him a small, tired ssmile. “Alright. We’ll finish this thing together. All three of us?” The last sentence sounded like a question since Riku wasn’t with them to agree.

Takeru remembered Riku’s expression the blonde had when they were discussing the déjà vu thing in the library the other day. He didn’t need more to say:

“All three of us.”

“Finding the person who attacked me might be dangerous,” Sakurai warned him. “They must have something that belongs to me, otherwise it wouldn’t work. And as long as they have it…”

“I understand,” Takeru nodded. 

“I think it’s someone from our class.” She frowned like she was trying to remember something. “There is no way someone else could get close enough to practise voodo on me.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Takeru promised, automatically referring to him and Riku.

“So you and Riku are still on good terms?” Sakurai asked suddenly. Takeru hoped his cheeks didn’t turn red. Well, Sakurai probably wouldn’t care in her state, but  _ still. _

“Yeah,” he just said. If he blushed, Sakurai didn’t say anything about it. “He said hi.”

“I’m glad.” This smile was bright and sincere. 

Soon he left with Sakurai’s number in his phone and a lot of ideas to catch the voodoo person. But first, he had to text Riku.

 

_ Hey _ , he typed even though it seemed a little bit weird. They were together like an hour ago, after all.  _ I’m on my way home. Are you still at school?  _ He sent the message with an insecure feeling. It seemed a little awkward to him, after all.

The response came faster than he expected.

 

_ Hey! No, I came home a few mins ago. How is Nana? _

 

Takeru had to smile a bit as he imagined Riku’s voice and way of talking and well, Riku while reading the message.

 

_ She is really sick. But we found out something. I’ll tell you tomorrow, ok?  _ He sent this message without any insecurities this time.

 

_ Omg! That’s terrible. And I’m super curious now! See you tomorrow then :) _

 

Takeru hated how he had to smile again at the message.  _ Yeah, see you tomorrow. Can’t wait. _

 

The imagination of going to school somehow felt better than usually.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that I'm not really satisfied with like half of this chap (and the title is lame af) but it's probably because I have to get back in the mood. I hope I'll be able to write more and update more often. And your awesome feedback helps me to continue writing!   
> Btw I really enjoy writing the confused romance of high school boys <3 They are just so cute, aren't they? Anyway, I'd be happy of you left a comment or kudos and see you soon (hopefully)!!!  
> And I'm still looking for a beta, so feel free to hit me up on Tumblr (haruka-nanasodone-with-you.tumblr.com) or Twitter (DaniLovesSatan).

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a kudos/comment! I hope you like this theme and see you soon (I hope) in the next chapter!


End file.
